Los declaro prometido y prometida
by SivaChan
Summary: La tristeza de Akane por la boda fallida parece pasar desapercibida para Ranma, hasta que un nuevo estudiante hace su aparición, un joven que ayudara a Akane a convertirse en la mejor prometida para Ranma y paradójicamente a Ranma para ser un mejor prometido. N.A. Soy mala con los resumenes, mejor lean y juzguen.
1. Capítulo 1 - No más insultos, Saotome

Capitulo uno.- No mas insultos, Saotome.

El sol brillaba tenuemente en el horizonte anunciando una cálida mañana en la ciudad de Nerima que se disponía a despertar, los autos circulaban apresuradamente para llevar a sus usuarios a sus labores de inicio de semana. Un par de amas de casa con canasta en mano para las compras del día, que rumoraban el chisme del día se cruzaron en el camino de dos jóvenes quienes ensimismados en sus pensamientos se dirigían silenciosos a la escuela preparatoria.

Apenas dos días habían transcurrido desde la boda fallida entre Ranma y Akane, ambos se incorporaban a sus actividades normales, con aparente calma.

El joven de trenza caminaba al lado de una hermosa jovencita de mirada perdida, que parecía estar avanzando por inercia.

- Akane ¿te sientes bien?

- ¿Eh?... Sí, ¿por qué me lo preguntas Ranma? – El joven de la coleta, ese día no vestía sus usuales ropas rojo y azul marino, para este día su madre le había regalado una camisa china sin mangas de color negro y botonadura horizontal dorada, llevaba para combinarlo un pantalón estilo chino color blanco, una cinta dorada a la cintura y sus zapatos chinos negros, se sentía muy a gusto con la nueva muda de ropa, pero lo que él estaba sintiendo realmente en ese momento era verdadera preocupación por la chica de cabellos azulados, esa mañana su semblante durante el desayuno era totalmente apagado, sus ojos estaban perdidos en el fondo del cuenco de arroz que estaba tratando tan a duras penas comer ni siquiera noto que él la miraba detenidamente.

- Bueno es que – comenzó a rascarse una mejilla con uno de sus largos dedos – casi no desayunaste y creí que podrías sentirte mal.

- Ah, es eso. Sólo no tengo mucho apetito, tú sigues comiendo muy bien, casi como si no hubiera mañana. – aunque el comentario sonaba brusco, (inusual por supuesto en la señorita Tendo) el reproche que Akane hacía no era por la comida, no podía entender como después de lo que había pasado Ranma podía estar como si nada, actuar como siempre. Ser el mismo Ranma-baka de siempre.

Ella en cambio se sentía… realmente no sabía cómo definirlo, tal vez si tuviera conocimiento de todas las emociones podría ponerle nombre a lo que sentía, pero tenía la seguridad que la descripción que podría dar al respecto ayudaría a ponerle un nombre, pensando detenidamente en ello ella sentía como una opresión en el pecho, a modo de que dos manos invisibles estuvieran oprimiéndola, por el frente y por su espalda, su tórax por momentos sentía que esa opresión se agudizaba se volvía una punzada, como cuando por accidente te estillas un dedo pero multiplicado por cien. Se sentía decepcionada, esa era la palabra y probablemente un tanto abrumada y quizá triste, pero no quería llorar, aunque no es que no sintiera la necesidad de hacerlo, es que ni siquiera se sentía con la suficiente energía para hacerlo.

Si Akane hubiera tenido el conocimiento para establecer la definición a su emoción, esa hubiera sido apatía, tenía esas características, la apatía en sí es peor que la tristeza porque ni siquiera quedan ganas de estar triste, deambulas entre lo cotidiano y una latente depresión.

- Pues discúlpame por tener buen apetito – la respuesta de Ranma la hizo encararlo, estaba dispuesta a confrontar esa respuesta, pero cuando vio su rostro, se disipó, como el humo de un cigarrillo en el aire, su posible enojo que dio paso a la nada y después a una simple desgana.

- Me alegro por ti. – Fue la simple respuesta de Akane en un tono de voz o más bien en un sonido del que no era perceptible distinguir si esa modulación que emitía sus cuerdas vocales tenía emoción alguna simplemente era audible y clara, no hubo enojo, enfado, irritación, algo que le dijera a Ranma que al menos podría hacerla alterarse. Akane sólo era como un fantasma que había reiniciando así su marcha.

De pronto Ranma reacciono volviendo a la realidad, parpadeo incrédulo, siguiéndola segundos después. Algo extraño estaba pasando con su prometida, ella normalmente se hubiera molestado por su respuesta y más por el tono en que él se la dio, pero no ese día. Akane simplemente había ignorado su comentario, había rehusado discutir con él; pero ¿por qué, acaso estaba molesto con él? No, eso no podría ser, de estar enfada con antelación la respuesta de hacía unos instantes le hubiese asestado un fuerte golpe del maletín de colegio que llevaba la peli azul. Akane tenía otra cosa, hacía dos días que no salía a correr, que no entrenaba, que comía poco y había estado pasando el mayor tiempo que podía en su habitación, ¿quizá estaba triste?

Siguió caminando hasta llegar a la par de ella, se fijó en su rostro, quiso ver algún rastro de tristeza en él, algún indicio de lágrimas quizás, tal vez unos ojos enrojecidos o hinchados, algo que le pudiera decir si realmente estaría triste Akane. Pero si así fuera ¿cuál era el motivo? Él no recordaba haberle hecho nada para ponerla de algún modo triste. Lo último que paso entre ellos fue que la boda se cancelo. La imagen de Akane con el vestido de novia llego a su mente, no pudo evitar un sonrojo, se veía realmente bonita, pensó. Tal vez ella estaba triste por la boda, no eso no podría ser, ¿quién en su sano juicio se podía poner triste por no haberse casado con un fenómeno como él? Akane debería estar feliz, no tuvo que convertirse en la esposa de un medio hombre como él, si bien el agua de la poza del hombre ahogado estaba ahí y él se iba a convertir en todo un hombre y probablemente Akane acepto casarse con él por eso, porque él sería una persona normal y entonces podrían ser… es que acaso ella ¿estaría triste por eso, porque ya no se casaron? ¡Pero que es lo que estaba pensando estamos hablando de Akane Tendo, la chica menos romántica de todo Nerima!

- ¿A dónde vas Ranma? – Su voz lo saco de sus pensamientos, sin darse cuenta había llegado a la escuela y él estaba a punto de girar para continuar un camino a quién sabe dónde.

- ¿Eh?... No a ningún lado.

- Ahora nos dirigiremos al segundo piso, por fin pasamos a segundo año de prepa.

- Sí, aunque creí que no lo lograríamos.

Ranma y Akane iniciaban un nuevo ciclo escolar, Nabiki estaba ya en tercer año y claro seguía siendo compañera del gran Kuno Tatewaki y eso por supuesto esto seguía siendo un beneficio, siempre le podía vender fotos de su adorada Akane y de la chica de los cabellos de fuego. Ranma, Akane y el resto de sus compañeros habían pasado a segundo, aunque a duras penas. Las calificaciones de Akane no eran malas pero sus faltas le afectaron, en cambio Ranma tenía muchas inasistencias y encima malas calificaciones, pero que cuerpo de maestros hubiese querido que Ranma reprobara y tenerlo otro año entre sus filas, así que de manera muy considerada ayudaron a Ranma a pasar de grado escolar.

Las clases dieron inicio de manera habitual, Akane seguía perdida en sus pensamientos, con una mirada algo melancólica y prefería situar su vista sin prestar atención al libro que tenía sobre su pupitre. Llego el receso para el almuerzo y aún no se notaba cambio en el semblante de Akane, Ranma la veía de lejos, esto ya le preocupaba demasiado.

Sayuri y Yuka, las amigas de Akane parecieron notar el estado anímico de su amiga y se acercaron a ella.

- Akane ¿te gusta ya estar en segundo?

- ¿Eh?... Ah sí. Creo que es divertido. – respondió a la pregunta que le formulo una muy preocupada Sayuri.

- Akane no te ves muy divertida ¿qué tienes amiga? – Amiga, esa palabra saco por un instante a Akane de sus pensamientos, haciéndola razonar se pregunto realmente si podría considerar amigas a aquellas dos chicas, nunca les contaba de las locuras que vivía continuamente al lado de Ranma, mucho menos lo de la batalla contra Saffron y ni que decir de sus sentimientos y emociones acerca de la boda, una amistad se basa en confianza y sí la verdad es que Akane si confiaba en Sayuri y Yuka. Como podría no hacerlo, recordaba aquel incidente en el Ranma en estado Neko la había besado, ese había sido su primer beso, estaba traumada, molesta y hasta herida y fue gracias a sus amigas que se había animado, la frase que le dijera Sayuri en aquel momento le regreso la sonrisa: "Ranma tal vez no fue consciente del hecho de que te besara Akane, pero sin duda una parte de él quería hacerlo, creo que por eso lo hizo". Después de eso Akane recobro la sonrisa de siempre. No, no se trataba de confianza, confiaba en esas dos chicas y podía llamarlas amigas. Pero se trataba de comprensión, empatía, ellas no podrían vislumbrar lo que ella sentía, de hecho estaba segura de que nadie podría, ella vivía escondiendo sus sentimientos, sus emociones e incluso sus propios pensamientos eran apagados antes de ver alguna intensión de salir, no creía que nadie en el mundo viviera así, escondiéndose hasta de sí mismo.

- Amigas no pasa nada, creo que es un estado hormonal – era la primera vez que Akane usaba su condición de mujer para excusarse, pero de algo debía de servir tener ese periodo una vez al mes.

- ¿Estás segura Akane? – Insistió Yuka.

- Claro – Y se forzó a sonreír. Ranma vio de lejos esa sonrisa y él sabía distinguir muy bien las sonrisas de Akane y es que cuando la pequeña de los Tendo le dirigía una sonrisa sincera, cordial y hermosa, su corazón dejaba de latir o al menos así lo sentía él, y esa sonrisa que vio no le provoco eso, más bien lo acongojo.

Ranma era un tanto consciente de que la forma en que la trataba, muchas veces la molestaba simplemente porque hasta le gustaba verla enfadada aunque pudiera pagar caro eso, su forma de acercarse a ella era molestándola, era su mejor arma, sabía que era una infalible manera de captar su atención, para todos los adultos que los rodeaban era evidente que Ranma teniendo a un padre como Genma no era capaz de mostrar afecto como parte de una iniciativa propia, él era capaz de ser educado y en ocasiones extraordinarias hasta cortés y caballeroso. Los adultos como Kasumi y el Dr. Tofú que le conocían de algo lo comparaban fácilmente con un niño de primaria que jala de los cabellos a la niña que a él le gusta porque simplemente aún no tiene la madurez y la confianza en sí mismo para hacer algo dulce o tierno que demuestre su cariño para con la niña dueña de afecto; así es Ranma. Pero las cosas cambiaban cuando Akane se encontraba en peligro entonces Ranma era capaz de olvidar los miedos y defender a toda costa a su prometida, gritando a los cuatro vientos que nadie se la quitaría. Claro al paso del tiempo esto dejaría de ser suficiente para Akane, tener que esperar a un momento en el que ella estuviera en peligro para que Ranma mostrara su afecto simplemente no podría ser para siempre, tuvo que morir al menos un instante para que Ranma le dijera que la ama, ¿qué tendría que pasar para que Ranma ya no se retractara y mantuviera firmeza en sus palabras?

Pero basándonos en la lógica de un niño de seis años obviamente Ranma sólo sabía hacer una cosa, molestar a Akane y conseguir así una reacción de ella que le indicara que todo estaría bien, que después dejaría que le golpeara para recibir su castigo, pero necesitaba una respuesta que para él ya era condicionada, Akane pasaría a la normalidad después de desahogar el sentimiento del que era presa. Y con esta lógica Ranma procedió:

- ¡Hey Akane! Hace dos días que no sales a correr, ¿qué no sabes que te pondrás como una vaca y con tu cara de gorila no te ayudas? – Ranma espero la respuesta, atento a la reacción.

- Ranma eres un patán – le respondió Sayuri. Akane volvió sus ojos avellana hacía él, sólo lo vio por una decima de segundo, y no le dolió el comentario que le hizo sino que él no pudiera ver que algo le pasaba, le dolió que él no fuera capaz de preguntarle que le pasaba, ni siquiera esperaba que esa pregunta estuviera llena de preocupación, pero al menos simple curiosidad; pero era obvio que al él no le importaba, después de todo le había negado que él hubiera dicho ese te amo que ella tanto había esperado, tanto tiempo para que se esfumara como sus ilusiones, el cabeza dura de Saotome ni quiera se imaginaba que el vestido que llevaba puesto era el que su madre uso en su boda, ella en verdad se había sentido con el valor de usarlo, de casarse con él y ese tonto para lo único que le hablaba era para molestarla, sintió como su sangre hirvió, su aura de batalla comenzaba a encenderse, pero Akane no le vio ningún sentido a responderle, sólo sería volver a lo mismo de siempre así que de pronto dejo de sentir, su aura se apagó, su furia se esfumo y de pronto no quedó nada.

- No importa Sayuri déjalo que diga lo que quiera, realmente no me importa.

- Akane – dijo en un susurro Sayuri que vio oscurecer de nuevo el semblante de su amiga, ahora más que antes. Ranma quién escucho la respuesta atino a reaccionar y no a pensar como siempre lo hacía.

- ¡Pues debería importarte o te volverás más flácida de lo que ya estas! – Y justo al terminar la frase un lápiz fue lanzado justo a la cabeza de Ranma sin que este pudiera evitar que chocara contra él.

- ¡Pero qué vulgar eres! ¿Cómo te atreves a tratar así a una mujer? – la frase que provenía a espaldas de Akane en dirección a la puerta del aula, misma trayectoria de donde se lanzó el lápiz había sido dicha por un chico muy atractivo y los murmullos no se hicieron esperar se escuchaban entre los alumnos "¡Oh que guapo!", "¡Pero qué atractivo!", "Y defendió a Akane". Ranma volvió hacia el tipo que le había hablado.

- "Demonios ni quiera sentí cuando lanzo el lápiz, no es tipo ordinario" – pensó Ranma, y con justa razón, Ranma es un artista marcial no sentir un objeto acercarse a él era prácticamente un insulto.

- ¡¿Quién te crees para lanzarme un lápiz?! – dijo Saotome bastante molesto, encarando al tipo con una mirada que echaba chispas.

- ¿Quién te crees tú para ofender así dama? – le respondió ingresando al salón de clases aquel desconocido de complexión atlética, rubia cabellera, ojos azul verdaseos, una estatura imponente y una voz ronca pero sin ser molesta sino más bien tersa, le sostuvo la mirada pero esta no era de confrontación sino de desprecio como quién está viendo al peor ser humano existente.

- ¿Y a ti quién te metió en esto? – le increpo nuevamente Ranma visiblemente molesto, retorciendo su puño en el aire, haciendo crujir sus nudillos.

- ¡Pero que ser tan ordinario eres! Me llamo Tenou Haruka y no soporto que patanes como tú vayan por el mundo y traten así a una señorita – y caminando hacia Akane se acercó suavemente para situar su cara frente a la suya pero a una distancia prudente para no ser impertinente con ella, añadió – y menos si es una mujer tan hermosa – y sonrió, su sonrisa fue al mismo tiempo cálida y seductora.

Akane por su parte se había sentido completamente molesta cuando alguien intento defenderla, ella es demasiado independiente como para necesitar que la defiendan y menos algún tipo arrogante que se siente príncipe azul, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera decir algo, el chico que recién había aparecido en el aula ya se encontraba discutiendo con Ranma y aunque quería simplemente callar a ambos se detuvo, había algo en ese muchacho que simplemente le había borrado las ganas de discutir, tal vez porque tampoco ella pudo detectar el lápiz al ser lanzado, pero más que eso el joven desconocido decía sentir molestia ante Ranma por su actitud, sin embargo nada en su aura indicaba que estaba molesto, al contrario parecía tener un completo control sobre sus emociones, y cuando este se acercó a ella supo mantener la distancia y aun así ella pudo observar ese torrente enérgico que se dibujaba en sus ojos, su mirada tenía el color de un bosque, nunca antes se había sentido así ante ningún hombre, era como ver a un hermano que se había ausentado por mucho tiempo, con solo verle pudo sentir esa confianza que te regalan los años; era algo en su energía que le transmitía empatía, seguridad y esa extraña calma, algo parecido a lo que le sucedía cuando estaba cerca del doctor Tofú.

- Gracias…- respondió Akane en un susurro, Ranma inmediatamente volteo a verla.

- "A Akane no le molesta que este tipo la haya defendido" – pensó.

- ¡Pero no necesito que me defiendas! – soltó Akane de pronto – pero te lo agradezco y le sonrió, una sonrisa dulce y cálida de las que derretían a Ranma y a las que solo podía aspirar de vez en cuando y a este tipo le había regalado una de esas sonrisas tan especiales simplemente porque sí.

- Lo siento mucho, discúlpame – comento Haruka incorporándose – no pretendía molestar, me alegra saber que eres una chica independiente que no necesita que un desconocido como yo se entrometa en sus asuntos.

- Akane no necesita que nadie la defienda y yo no necesito que un completo imbécil venga a decirme como tratar a mi prometida, ¿te quedó claro? – reaccionó de pronto Ranma recordando que también él puede hablar – porque para empezar me tiene a mí. Akane volteo a verle, un claro sonido de la voz en su cabeza hacia resonar "Ranma" en sus pensamientos, le vio una mirada firme y aguerrida para confrontar al recién llegado.

- ¿Ah sí? y dime ¿quién la protege de la amenaza que eres cuando usas tus agresivas, soeces y estúpidas palabras para insultarla? – el balde invisible de agua fría que significo esa pregunta le cayó encima a Ranma, no podía ser verdad que Akane necesitara quién la protegiera de él, sí la ofendía constantemente pero nunca pensó o imaginó siquiera que alguien pudiera creer algunas de las tantas tonterías que solía gritarle a la peli azul. No, él no era una amenaza para ella, eso era poco probable al fin y al cabo Akane devolvía las agresiones, era parte de su trato diario, una forma poco convencional de comunicarse, estaba seguro que Akane sabía ver a través de cada palabra, cada ofensa, cada insulto; como él podía ver a través de sus golpes, él sabía que se los merecía por eso dejaba pegarse ¿pero y si Akane no lo hacía, si ella no veía que lo que él decía eran sólo tonterías? No, él no podía ponerse a pensar en eso ahora y menos delante de ese tipejo. Akane era hermosa a simple vista cualquiera podía notarlo y era fuerte, decidida, independiente, seguro que ella sabía que él sólo la molestaba porque era algo que ambos hacia muy bien al estar juntos, para las parejas normales seria a algo parecido a una charla telefónica. No, absolutamente nadie que no fueran ellos dos podían entender su modo de convivir, ¿pero y si Akane nunca lo había visto así? No, no eso no podía ser. Además ¿quién se creía ese idiota para interferir? Es más si alguien debía proteger a Akane ese sería solamente él, como tantas veces había hecho, porque ante el peligro ninguno había dudado en protegerse mutuamente. Ranma lo sabía para Akane él tenía que significar algo, porque una persona jamás se arriesgaría como ella lo había hecho durante el tiempo que llevan viviendo bajo el mismo techo, si estaban dispuestos a morir por el otro, era lógico que Akane entendiera su forma de convivencia habitual.

Akane quién había quedo impávida viendo al rubio joven, nunca sintió que pudiera necesitar ayuda para defenderse de los agravios de Ranma para ella era la forma normal de tratarlo, a estas alturas los insultos se había convertido en una nueva forma de comunicación, sino se agredían daban por sentado que algo andaba mal. Pero es cierto no es que necesite a alguien que la defienda pero la realidad es que no se puede llevar una relación ni siquiera de amistad sino existe el respeto y ella sabía muy bien que Ranma no la respetaba, ni como amiga, ni como prometida y mucho menos como artista marcial; tal vez Ranma pudiera protegerla de enemigos fuertes, incluso la arrancó de los brazos de la muerte; pero quien puede librarte de las palabras, quien puede protegerte de las frases, ella misma se había sentido herida muchas veces por lo que decía Ranma, había llorado incluso más de una vez por alguna cosa que Ranma hubiera dicho y era la primera vez que podría sentir que necesitaba un escudo contra todos esos insultos, en este momento ella se encontraba vulnerable y lo requería, requería urgentemente de ese escudo contra Ranma.

- No eres nadie para juzgar la relación que llevo con Akane – le respondió Ranma - ¡y si no quieres que te de una paliza más vale que te calles de una vez!

- ¡Ranma basta! – le respondió Akane – no todo se arregla a golpes o insultos - Akane le mira molesta realmente – y a ti, ¿te llamas Tenou, cierto? – el chico aludido asintió – pues bien agradezco tu interés pero no te conozco te agradecería que por favor te retiraras.

Ranma vio satisfecho a su prometida, esa era su Akane, lo que dijo le confirmo que ella sabía que esos insultos no eran nada, que ella entendía.

- Veras preciosa – pronuncio Haruka mientras colocaba su brazo extendido y su palma abierta para apoyarse en la mesa y quedar a la altura del rostro de Akane, acción que lo había inclinado al menos unos 30 centímetros – eso es algo que no puedo hacer, esta es mi nueva escuela y este mi nuevo salón de clases.

Más de uno se quedo boquiabierto con la declaración, pero Akane se sorprendió por otro motivo, la inclinación que había hecho Haruka para sostenerse en la banca había abierto sin querer aunque ligeramente la camisa del uniforme la cual no llevaba abrochada hasta el cuello como debería usarse y esto permitió a Akane una vista escasa pero esclarecedora de los pechos de la chica que ahora sabía tenía enfrente. Inmediatamente Haruka se incorporó al notar la sorpresa en los ojos de Akane, que claramente vieron a su pecho y con mirada asustada le devolvió a la mirada Akane suplicando silenciosamente que no la delatara.

- Muy bien Don Juan de pacotilla si tengo que soportarte en esta aula al menos no trates de defenderme nunca más y tú Ranma ¿a quién crees que llamas flácida? – y de quién sabe dónde Akane sacaba un enorme mazo que mandaba a volar al chico de la trenza de un fuerte golpe.

Haruka quedo sorprendida con la acción viendo entre asustada y extasiada lo que Akane acababa de hacer y no es que avalara la violencia pero le sorprendía sobremanera que ella conociera la técnica del arma oculta y cual mago hiciera aparecer de esa manera su mazo, ella no era una chica normal y definitivamente a ella le gustaban las chicas fuera de lo común, además le debía una por no delatarla.

Sin más las clases dieron comienzo nuevamente, el profesor presento al nuevo alumno, un famoso corredor de autos y motocross profesional, estaría temporalmente en el curso mientras se llevaba a cabo un torneo de motocross a las afueras de Nerima, además de que estaría pasado sus vacaciones en aquella ciudad. Ranma quien ya había vuelto de su viaje cortesía de Akane, había estado viendo de soslayo al nuevo integrante del grupo F. No le gustaba nada el tipo. Akane por su parte no prestaba atención a nada a su alrededor, había vuelto a encerrarse en esa burbuja de pensamientos e imágenes que alborotaban su mente, que la tenían divagando entre la nada, sin llegar a ningún lado.

Las clases llegaron a su fin y cada alumno se disponía a ir de regreso a su respectivo hogar.

- Disculpa señorita Tendo ¿cierto?, ¿puedo hablar con usted? – comento Haruka acercándose a Akane - ¿podría hablarle un momento por favor? A solas.

- Tenemos que irnos Akane – respondió Ranma, apretando los puños pero disimulando la reacción, ya había tenido suficiente por un día. Mientras tanto Akane vio los ojos de Haruka, era una mujer leyendo la mirada de otra y supo que lo que la corredora quería decirle era algo que le preocupaba mucho.

- Lo siento mucho Ranma, podrías decirle a Kasumi que llegare tarde a cenar. Te veo en la casa.

- Pero Akane… - cerró los ojos en señal de frustración y al abrirlos nuevamente dijo – como quieras Tendo – Ranma se dio media vuelta sin esperar respuesta y se fue saltado los techos.

- Lo siento sé que esto le ocasionara problemas – comenzó diciéndole Haruka – pero tengo que hablar que hablar con usted.

- No me hables de usted, llámame Akane y no te preocupes, ¿nos vamos? – Akane le sonrió con completa normalidad, aunque no le había gustado la reacción de Ranma, sentía que había hecho bien, el rostro de Haruka era un contracción de miedo, preocupación e inseguridad que simplemente no pudo decirle que no, era evidente que quería asegurarse de que Akane no la delatara y Akane sintió que era necesario darle esa seguridad.

Sin más Haruka y Akane se condujeron al estacionamiento del Furinkan donde un fabuloso Ferrari Convertible Amarillo, impresionaba que un auto así circulara por Nerima, a pesar de ser un distrito de Tokio las calles no solían verse transitadas por autos de este tipo, sino más bien por autos familiares.

- Sube preciosa – decía Tenou mientras le abría la puerta.

- ¿Cómo puedes pagar un auto así? – decía Akane mientras subía.

- La realidad es que los patrocinadores son muy generosos conmigo. – le respondió con una gran sonrisa. Subió al asiento del conductor, le indico a Akane que abrochara su cinturón de seguridad mientras ella hacía lo mismo. – sujétate preciosa – se le escucho decir mientras metía el acelerador a fondo. Sin duda es una gran corredora, todo un prodigio.

Haruka conducía en silencio por las calles de Nerima, sólo el viento en su rostro y la velocidad podían contener y calmar sus emociones y llenar sus sentidos de paz, se introdujo por calles que apenas había visto, Nerima no es un distrito muy grande, pero lo suficiente para recorrerlo a alta velocidad e irse perdiendo, pronto se encontraron subiendo una montaña. Akane veía atenta los ojos de la corredora, no perdía concentración al contrario poco a poco su semblante se relajaba e iba adoptando una postura de seguridad que rayaba en la arrogancia, tomaba las curvas a gran velocidad sin perder el control, el viento revolvía los cabellos de la rubia y los de ella misma, entonces entendió que lo que la rubia hacía era su manera de relajarse, como cuando ella misma apilaba tabiques para romperlos una y otra vez. Llegaron a la cima para vislumbrar la hermosa Nerima bañada en tonos rosas, naranjas y amarillos, el auto se detuvo, pero la corredora no parecía reaccionar aún, así que Akane tomo la palabra.

- Y bien ¿qué es lo que querías decirme?

- ¿Ah? – Akane había logrado sacarla de improviso de sus pensamientos, viéndola por el rabillo del ojo, antes de contestar apagó el auto y sin atreverse a verla directamente a los ojos le comentó – ¿lo viste verdad?

- ¿El qué?

- Te diste cuenta de que soy mujer – afirmó.

- ¡Ah, eso! Sí di me cuenta, pero no te preocupes no pienso decirle nada a nadie, ¿aunque me intriga saber porque lo haces?

- Es sencillo preciosa, vivo en un mundo controlado por hombres, necesito enfrentarme a ellos, amo mi condición femenina pero no fue hasta que deje un tanto de lado mi femineidad que comencé a ser notada en las carreras de autos, es duro llegar al nivel que estoy, pocos conocen que soy mujer, pero necesito mantener una popularidad y esta es la mejor forma, parece que escogí el camino fácil; pero no es así, estaba sola, mis padres no querían saber de mí por mis aficiones y bueno por… bueno es poco difícil de decir, pero a mí me gustan las chicas… y bueno eso no iba con el parámetro conservador de la familia Tenou, soy menor de edad así que no me pude quitar el apellido, al menos como hombre no mancho deliberadamente el nombre de mi familia y bueno una cosa llevo a la otra. Mantener este secreto no me ha sido fácil.

- No te juzgo y agradezco la confianza que has depositado en mí, prometo no fallarte, por alguna extraña razón siento que puedo confiar en ti y quiero hacerlo.

- Gracias Akane-chan – le respondió con cordialidad Haruka - ¿te apetece un helado?

- ¿Tomas helado a pesar que eres un chico?

- Sí eso que tiene que ver, no me siento menos "hombre" por comer vainilla con chocolate jajaja… - rieron juntos.

Mientras tanto por diversos caminos de la ciudad Ranma brincaba de un lado a otro tratando de seguir ese maldito auto amarillo, no entendía porque los seguía, estaba bien Akane se había ido con ese chico por su gusto pero ¿si trataba de propasarse con ella? Él no era un chico normal y Akane era muy torpe ¿y si le pasaba algo y Soun se enteraba? No, no quería ni pensarlo, ver la cabeza gigante de Soun no le apetecía ni tantito. Busco todas las justificaciones que pudo para armarse de ellas si era descubierto, pero hurgando en su interior sentía sólo una cosa, celos. Ranma hervía de celos.

Al fin el auto se detuvo habían recorrido casi toda la ciudad, los vio ascender por esa montaña y sintió aún más ira, ¿porque la había llevado a un lugar tan apartado? Se sentía algo agitado, y apenas estaba recobrando el aliento cuando vio que el auto descendía, se escondió rápidamente entre los arbustos y tuvo que reanudar la marcha para seguirlos de nuevo, por suerte no fue muy lejos. El maldito granuja se bajaba del auto para abrirle la puerta a Akane y extenderle la mano, lo veía y no lo creía, ella parecía contenta. Una opresión en su pecho comenzó a sentirse, quería ir corriendo hacia donde estaba ella, tomarla en sus brazos y romperle la cara al idiota ese… pero se contuvo, no entendiendo muy bien porque él se había convertido de pronto en un espía, estaba espiado a su prometida que estaba saliendo con un idiota al que acaba de conocer. No, él no estaba espiando a nadie, él estaba protegiendo la integridad de su prometida, a cierta distancia, pero protegiéndola.

- Akane eres en verdad muy amable, gracias por guardar mi secreto – le dijo Haruka mientras entraban a la heladería, caminando hacía una mesa apartada se sentaron. La mesera saludo y con un sonrojo en las mejillas tomo la orden para ambos. Y es que verlos caminar era para tenerles envidia, Akane estaba tan relajada con la compañía de Haruka que sus movimientos se volvieron gráciles y delicados, mientras el guapo chico que todos veían que acompañaba a la peliazul era como un fuerte guardián, como un príncipe de cuentos occidentales, verlos caminar sonriéndose mutuamente era como situarse en una de esas escenas románticas idealistas que nos vende la industria del cine Hollywoodense. Parecían una pareja ciertamente hermosa.

- Realmente no tienes nada que agradecer – le respondió Akane una vez que se fuera la mesera. – como te dije hace un momento siento que puedo confiar en ti.

- ¿Entonces quiero suponer que ya me dirás que es lo que te tiene triste? – Akane respingo en su lugar ante tal cuestionamiento.

- ¿Triste yo? No para nada.

- ¡Oh vamos Akane! No tienes que fingir, al fin y al cabo somos dos chicas, a punto de tomar un helado, puedes contarme lo que quieras, es más te prometo una cosa preciosa, podrás hacerme las preguntas que quieras si tan sólo respondes la que acabo de hacerte – le dijo mientras deslizaba una de sus manos para posarla sobre la de ella, en un gesto para generarle confianza, Akane no retiro la mano pues el contacto lejos de sobrecogerla la reconforto y le dio la pausa para hablar.

- Ranma es mi prometido desde hace año y ocho meses exactamente, mi vida era completamente normal y predecible antes de que el apareciera, ¡él y todos los locos que le persiguen! – sintió un apretón en la mano, Akane volvió su mirada a los ojos verdosos que se iluminaban tenuemente con el sol del ocaso, le parecieron encantadores, más que encantadores, en el aula su mirada era como ver un paisaje cubierto por un frondoso bosque, pero con el color cálido del sol muriendo en sus ojos ese bosque se había transformado en una hermosa selva, totalmente verde y llena de vida – nuestros padres decidieron el compromiso, cuando él llego a mi vida yo estaba enamorada de alguien más, pero era sólo una ilusión y yo no tenía esperanzas con esta persona, Ranma de alguna manera me reconfortó por mi corazón roto y el comenzó a sanarlo, desgraciadamente no soy la única prometida.

- ¡Cof.. cof! – Haruka comenzó a ahogarse con su helado - ¿En serio? Digo a ti te comprometieron con él, pero que haya otra que se haya prometido con él y por su propia voluntad… bueno debe estar loca.

- De hecho lo están, una de ellas es una amazona china, una gran guerrera, hermosa, con un cuerpo formidable, que quiere a Ranma a toda costa y para tenerlo es capaz de todo, de todo. La otra es una tipa loca de una familia rica, pero es excelente cocinera y también una artista marcial muy buena y la última es una amiga de la infancia de Ranma, hermosa, excelente cocinera y artista marcial, yo frente a ellas nunca me vi con esperanzas de conquistarlo o siquiera ganas de intentarlo, pero cada una de ellas lo perseguía, lo acosaba, lo veían, lo ven como a un premio, un simple trofeo. Ranma es más que eso, él es un formidable artista marcial, él mejor que he conocido, capaz de desarrollar técnicas o aprender milenarias tácticas para derrotar a sus enemigos y nunca ha dudado en proteger a los que lo rodean, en ocasiones puede ser verdaderamente tierno, creo que por eso él merece una mujer que lo ame y lo acepte por quién es.

- ¿Y tú quieres ser esa persona, verdad?

- Hace dos días íbamos a casarnos…

- ¡Cof.. cof! – comentó Haruka mientras se atragantaba de nuevo - ¿En serio? ¿Y qué paso?

- Habíamos tenido una batalla realmente dura contra un tipo loco en China, y yo por unos… por unos segundos deje de vivir…

- ¡Coooff..aaawww cof cof cof! ¡¿En serio?!

- Sí, él me regreso de la muerte, aún no sé cómo lo hizo, pero en ese momento yo escuche que Ranma me había gritado "Te amo, Akane" y por eso yo acepté casarme con él y después él me dijo que no había dicho esas palabras… después todos los demás, sus prometidas, otras personas aparecieron y terminaron con la boda antes de que si quiera empezara, yo estaba segura de lo que él había dicho, pero Ranma me lo negó…

- Akane ¿estas segura de que Ranma dijo esas palabras o es que acaso tú querías oírlas tanto que en ese momento las imaginaste?

- No lo sé, ya no sé – el semblante de Akane se entristeció realmente, porque sabía que lo que le decía Haruka podría ser verdad y que ella hubiera anhelado tanto oír esas palabras que sólo las hubiera soñado, al fin de al cabo nadie se las había confirmado, parecía que nadie más las había oído.

Ranma por su parte había conseguido, vestido de chica por supuesto, ingresar al local, como no llevaba dinero, le había dicho a la mesera que esperaba a su novio y que mientras tanto tomaría un vaso con agua, pero para cuando Ranma pudo entrar al local después de conseguir la peluca y el vestido para no ser reconocido se había perdido lo que realmente valía la pena escuchar de la plática anterior y lo peor es que cuando entró al lugar las mesas cerca de donde estaba Akane con ese imbécil, como lo llamaba Ranma, estaban ocupadas, así que tendría que resignarse con verlos sí cerca, pero sin poder oírlos.

- Vamos Akane no te pongas triste, lo que trato es que reflexiones acerca de lo que te sucedió, por ejemplo el día de hoy él te insulto realmente horrible ¿siempre es así?

- Sí, pero yo no me dejo, le respondo y golpeo a ese – Akane es reprendida con una mirada reprobatoria y calmada por una mano que aprieta con fuerza la suya.

- Sinceramente respóndeme ¿eso te parece sanó, qué él te insulte y que tú lo golpees? – Akane sólo movió negativamente la cabeza. Pero para un tercero que los observaba eso fue suficiente, Ranma ardió en cólera y se lanzó contra Haruka.

- ¡Haruka mi amoooorrr! – gritó una chica de pequeña figura, que vestía un horrible vestido rosa con vuelos y moños en color crema y un cabello rizado largo en color negro, un sombrero igualmente feo y unos lentes grandes, se colgó del cuello de la corredora restregándose en su torso. - ¿pero qué haces en este lugar y con una chica tan fea?

Haruka por toda respuesta, se levantó inmediatamente, se quitó del cuello los brazos de la chica que literalmente había quedado colgada a la corredora dada la estatura de esta y la vio fijamente a los ojos.

- ¡No vuelvas a tocarme, yo jamás podría fijarme en una mujer tan vulgar y con tan horrible gusto para vestir! – y agachándose para quedar a la altura de la chica añadió – ¡y que te quedé clara una cosa, si vuelves a llamar fea a Akane, te partiré la cara Ranma!

Para este momento tanto Akane como Ranma se había quedado muy sorprendidos, ni ella había notado que era Ranma disfrazado.

- Veo que no tengo necesidad de ocultarme más – dijo Ranma quitándose el disfraz dejando al descubierto su ropa china que había portado en el colegio – definitivamente no eres alguien ordinario Haruka ¿cómo te diste cuenta?

- Es fácil detectar el aura de una persona como tú, sigues siendo muy impulsivo y por ello es fácil seguir tu rastro.

- Ranma ¿se puede saber qué haces siguiéndome? – intervino de pronto Akane – no tienes ningún derecho de estar espiándome.

- ¿Quién está espiándote? Yo sólo quería asegurarme que este tipejo no se aprovechara de una boba como tú.

- ¡Plaaasss! – hizo eco la bofetada dada por Akane - ¡Deja de insultarme Saotome! – Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, el corredor presuroso, sacó su cartera y sacó un billete de 1000 yenes que depósito en la mesa, la chica de la coleta sentía su cara arder y eso dejó de doler cuando vio los ojos de Akane llenarse de lágrimas, que él había provocado - ¡No vuelvas a insultarme más Saotome, no tienes derecho a ofenderme! – volvió su mirada hacía la corredora a la que no le hizo falta más para entender lo que su muda suplica decía "sácame de aquí" y así lo hizo. Haruka Tenou tomó de la mano a la joven Tendo y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta…

- ¡Akane espera! – grito desesperada la pelirroja - ¡No te vayas!

Akane no respondió y tampoco volteo a verle, se dirigió a la salida decidida a una cosa, no recibir más insultos ni de Ranma ni de nadie.

Fin del Capitulo uno.

Notas de la autora: Gracias a todos y todas aquellas personas que se tomaron la molestia de leer hasta aquí. Haruka Tenou es uno de mis personas favoritos en el mundo del anime, pero esta ocasión su aparición tiene poco que ver con el universo de Sailor Moon, es decir que no se transformara en Sailor Uranus.


	2. Capítulo 2- ¡Deja de entrometerte!

Capitulo dos.-

En el auto nuevamente de la corredora, Akane liberó al fin sus lágrimas, comenzando a llorar de una forma que dolía escucharla, Haruka conducía el auto hacia el único lugar que sabía podrían estar a solas, su propio departamento.

Ranma por su parte había desistido de seguir el auto, había quedado perplejo ante las palabras de Akane y todas las cosas que había estado pensando en la mañana sobre su forma de llevarse agolpaban su cabeza entorpeciendo sus sentidos, una cosa tenía clara, Akane había dejado de entender la forma en que ellos se llevaban y le pedía no insultarla más, ¿es que acaso no comprendía que no eran de verdad esas palabras? Además él no conocía otra forma de acercarse a ella, no entendía como hablarle pacíficamente… es que daba tanto miedo ser rechazado.

Haruka había ingresado al estacionamiento de un lujoso edificio al otro extremo de la ciudad, había conducido en silencio y al parar se acercó a Akane para abrirle la puerta y conducirla al elevador que los llevaría al Pent House del edificio. Akane por su parte se dejó llevar mientras las lágrimas seguían fluyendo esta vez ya en silencio. Haruka tecleo su clave para subir al último piso, veía a Akane realmente sufrir por todo lo que había ocurrido, al parecer la peli azul llevaba muchos tiempo sin desahogarse realmente, le dieron ganas de abrazarla pero sentía que eso podría molestarla o invadiría su espacio y ella no era de ese tipo de personas, pero podía sentir en el aura de Akane todo el revuelo de emociones del que era presa.

El elevador se abrió, las luces se prendieron automáticamente y Haruka guío suavemente a Akane al interior tomándola de la mano. Y esta reaccionó.

- ¿Dónde estamos? – pregunto sorprendida Akane.

- Perdón este es mi apartamento, no sabía a donde llevarte, no conozco donde vives y bueno no se me ocurrió otro lugar donde pudieras sentirte menos observada, discúlpame el atrevimiento.

- Está bien – Akane entendió las razones que le dio Haruka para llevarla a su hogar, pero no se sentía cómoda del todo, era tarde y pensó en llamar a su casa. – ¿Me puedes prestar tu teléfono?

- Si claro, tómalo esta sobre la mesita al lado del florero, yo voy a quitarme el uniforme.

- Gracias. – Akane se condujo hacía la mesita que le indicaron y en ese momento se fijó en el lugar, delante de ella tenía un ventanal que abarcaba la pared completa y tras este la vista más hermosa que hubiera visto jamás de la ciudad, con todas sus luces prendidas, la ventana por supuesto también hacía de puerta y conducía hacia un balcón donde había una hermosa sala de jardín en color chocolate y también había un jacuzzi, Akane se acercó a la ventana y pudo notar que además del jacuzzi habían escaleras que conducían como a un primer nivel del balcón en donde había una alberca. En el interior al lado de donde ella se encuentra observado había una cocina integral con una barra que hacía de desayunador. Al lado izquierdo de la cocina se encontraba un pequeño comedor cuadrado con 4 sillas y una lámpara de techo que estaba a escaso un metro de la mesa iluminando sobre esta en un tenue color amarillo. Frente a Akane se encontraba un sofá en forma de L que separaba el comedor de la sala y una alfombra de apariencia muy suave con una pequeña mesa de centro, que mostraba algunas revistas donde la corredora aparecía en portada, y al lado del sofá por fin notó la mesita y al lado del florero el teléfono y sobre esa pared los magníficos cuadros que tenía decorando el lugar, se acercó al teléfono y marcó el número de su casa, por suerte Kasumi le contesto.

- Casa de la familia Tendo ¿quién habla?

- Hola Kasumi soy yo Akane, por favor sé discreta.

- Akane ¿pasa algo? – preguntó Kasumi en voz baja.

- No hermana sólo que quería avisarte que llegaré tarde, tal vez no llegue a cenar, estoy en casa de un compañero de la escuela.

- ¿Estás en casa de un chico?

- Sí Kasumi pero no pienses mal, no estamos solos, él es nuevo en la escuela y en la ciudad y no conoce a nadie, además hoy me defendió de los insultos de Ranma y yo… le estoy ayudando con unas lecciones y bueno…- al comentar eso su hermanita Kasumi entendió de que se trataba la situación, también le quedaba claro porque Ranma tampoco había regresado a casa.

- Entiendo Akane – le interrumpió Kasumi - por favor agradécele de mi parte a tu amigo, y tomate el tiempo que necesites, yo le diré a papá que estas en casa de Sayuri.

- Gracias hermana. – y con eso colgaron.

Mientras tanto Haruka se había quitado el uniforme y se había puesto una camiseta que dejaba notar su ropa interior y obviamente evidenciaba su condición femenina y traía puesto un pantalón de tela de algodón, parecía que se había puesto el pijama.

- ¿Todo bien? – preguntó preocupado. Akane por su parte vio la figura de la corredora y realmente era muy estética, musculosa eso sí, fuerte, parecía que toda su vida había hecho deportes, tenía una bonita figura y su estatura impresionaba, mediría al menos el 1.78 lo que serían al menos 10 centímetros más que ella.

- Sí – sonrió Akane – no tenía idea que detrás de tanta ropa se escondiera una mujer tan linda.

- ¿Tú crees? – se sonrojo la corredora, mientras se acercaba a la cocina y comenzaba a preparar té.

- Sí y tienes una figura envidiable, hasta pareces modelo ¿haces mucho ejercicio?

- Pues verás he practicado artes marciales, yoga y atletismo desde que tengo memoria, eso gracias a mis padres, ambos buscaron siempre que tuviera mis tardes muy ocupadas – comentó mientras servía el té, con algunos bocadillos que tenía en la nevera.

- Por el tono en que lo dices pareces no llevarte nada bien con tus padres.

- Los quiero son mis padres, pero no respeto su modo de pensar, me educaron para ser la heredera de sus negocios y bueno esperaban que casara con algún heredero millonario y pues no les resultó el negocio, descubrí que me gustaban las chicas así que opte por irme de mi casa y ellos creyeron que si cortaban mis fuentes económicas cuando comencé en las carreras me presionarían para que regresara a casa, pero no fue así, desde los 14 años sabía que lo que amaba más en la vida era la velocidad y la sensación de libertad que eso me da, así que ingrese a cursos de manejo, comencé a asistir a las carreras de autos y lo que comenzó como un pasatiempo se convirtió en mi modo de subsistir, aunque claro para eso tengo que verme como un chico, aunque no me cuesta trabajo. Aunque mucho tiempo fui la deshonra de mi familia se han ido resignando a mi forma de ser, no cambiaré así nací.

- ¿Por qué no te cuesta trabajo vivir como un chico?

- Verás Akane yo mantengo en equilibrio mi cuerpo no sólo en lo que como o en cómo me ejercito sino también en equilibrio espiritual, mental y energético, los seres humanos, los animales, las plantas, el planeta tierra, todo genera energía y todo está conectado entre sí, si una persona mantiene el equilibrio con su entorno y con su cuerpo, con su energía, será capaz de vivir en armonía con su ying y con su yang…

- Claro ya entiendo, por eso fuiste capaz de descubrir a Ranma a pesar de su disfraz, también por sabías que estaba triste sin necesidad de que te lo dijera.

- Sí y no, en lo primero estás en lo correcto, puedo leer la energía, chi, aura como quieras llamarlo que las personas producen, pero lo segundo Akane habría que ser un completo imbécil para no notar que estabas triste.

- ¿Tan obvia soy?

- No creo que hayas querido ser obvia, sin embargo a veces las emociones nos sobrepasan por más que queramos esconderlas.

- Gracias… por escucharme y por hablarme de ti.

- De nada Akane… pero como amigos te daré un consejo deberías hablar con Ranma, dejar en claro que no quieres que te falte al respeto y obviamente tú tampoco a él y deberías pensar en dejarle en claro tus sentimientos, creo que te ahorrarías muchos tragos amargos, así sino es para ti puedes continuar con tu vida, conocer a alguien más… hasta podrías enamorarte de mí preciosa ¿qué dices?

- ¿Ah?... Este no yo – tartamudeaba Akane sonrojada – es que verás… si estás muy guapo y eso pero…

- Jajajajaja – soltó a reírse Haruka – basta Akane sólo estaba bromeando, sé no te gustan las chicas. Pero debo de confesarte que si me pareces una chica hermosa y cuando me comentaste de las otras prometidas de Ranma noté que alababas varios puntos de ellas ¿es que tú no los tienes? – Y el silencio se hizo en la sala. Akane en primera reacción hubiera sacado su orgullo por delante y jamás haber reconocido que estaba por debajo del nivel de esas chicas, pero realmente Haruka ni si quiera las conocía y a ella necesitaba desahogarse, ser sincera no con su interlocutora sino con ella misma.

- No Haruka yo no los tengo – contestó Akane con sinceridad, era algo que por primera vez decía en voz alta, no tenía lo que ellas, se sabía consciente de ello y en clara desventaja, por eso ella arriesgaba su vida por él, porque sabía que ninguna de ellas haría algo así, aunque fueran excelentes guerreras, ellas no lo amaban realmente entonces jamás serían capaces de poner su integridad en peligro como ella lo había hecho, como estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, esa era su única arma para mostrarle a Ranma cuanto ella lo quiere, pero ahora sentía que eso nunca había sido suficiente – yo no soy buena artista marcial – prosiguió Akane, con el orgullo a un lado, sólo hablando con toda la sinceridad del mundo con quién ella sentía podría ser la única persona que lo entendería – yo no soy buena cocinera, yo no soy femenina, yo no soy bonita ni tampoco tengo buen cuerpo, me enfrentado con ellas, las he visto luchar y sé que no les ganaría nunca, he intentado aprender a cocinar y toda la comida me sale horrible es hasta tóxica y físicamente bueno Ranma siempre me ha dicho que cualquiera de ellas es superior.

- Akane no puedo juzgar lo que no he visto, yo no puedo hablar de tu cocina o quién eres como artista marcial, pero si alguien no puede ver lo hermosa que eres y no hablo de tus sentimientos hablo de ti, como mujer, físicamente, se necesita tener muy mal gusto para no notar tu bien formado cuerpo y tu rostro angelical y esa sonrisa que derrite…

- ¿De verdad piensas eso?

- No lo pienso Akane, lo estoy viendo, aunque no conozca a las otras prometidas, sé que no pueden ser de ninguna manera más hermosas que tú. - Akane sonrió con sinceridad y con satisfacción sobre sí misma, sonrió segura de lo que estaba oyendo era cierto.

Ranma por su parte se encontraba vagando en la ciudad, caminaba sin rumbo fijo, solamente avanzando perdido en sus pensamientos, se veía a sí mismo en una cantidad interminable de imágenes que circulaban en su mente en donde constante estaba insultando a Akane, llamándola de mil maneras, encontrandole todos los defectos posibles a su prometida, a ella, a la única mujer por la que daría la vida y a la que ni siquiera había sido capaz de sostenerle sus propios sentimientos. ¿Pero que más podía hacer? Él era un artista marcial, había sido entrenado para mantener la integridad de su casta, para defender el honor como peleador, si bien sabía que su padre no era un gran hombre honorable del cual sentirse orgulloso, él no quería ser como él, él no podía y no quería dañar la integridad de los individuos, no podía llevar a cabo acciones que dañaran la vida de terceras personas, no le parecía justo. Él se sentía incapaz de rechazar deliberadamente a Shampoo sabiendo que eso le acarrearía la mayor de las vergüenzas en su tribu a la cual jamás podría regresar de no ser casada con él o dañar a Ukyo rompiendo la promesa de matrimonio que su padre, Genma Saotome, le hiciera al padre de esta con tantos años que ella había esperado por él, ella que es la única amiga que conoció en su infancia, definitivamente Kodashi no era alguien que le importase mucho realmente, así que la dejaba fuera de sus preocupaciones. ¿Pero si ellas no se merecían sus desprecios, porque Akane merecía sus insultos? Quería comprender las preguntas que él mismo se hacía, y en parte sabía las respuestas puesto que lo él buscaba al insultar a Akane era mantenerlas alejadas de ella, desviando su atención sobre su peli azul insultándola constantemente para que ni Shampoo, Kodashi o Ukyo sospecharan quién es la dueña de su afecto porque sí ellas sabían exactamente lo que él sentía por la menor de las Tendo, probablemente no se detendrían ante nada e irían tras ella para retarla a combates constantes que Akane Tendo por orgullo nunca rechazaría pelear y Ranma sabía muy bien que Akane no ganaría, y a él por mucho que le costara admitirlo no podía estar las 24 horas del día pegado a ella para protegerla. Pero tal vez todo sería diferente si Ranma por fin se atreviera a decirles a sus prometidas a todas ellas sus verdaderos sentimientos, pero eso sería lanzar una moneda al aire, una apuesta con el destino, tenía un 50% en todo, 50% de probabilidades de que Shampoo, Ukyo y Kadashi se alejaran sin hacer daño a Akane al saber perdidas todas sus esperanzas estar al tanto de que Ranma no las ama, 50% de probabilidades de que las otras prometidas no entendieran razones y decidieran atacar a Akane aun estando conscientes de los sentimientos de él, 50% de probabilidades de Akane lo rechazara por no ser digno de ella al no ser una persona normal, 50% de probabilidades de que Akane lo aceptara y correspondiera su amor. Pero no podía con la incertidumbre que trae consigo el riesgo de estas probabilidades, lo único que tenía seguro en ese momento era el miedo a no saber que pasara, estaba asustado, realmente temía por la seguridad de Akane, estaba atemorizado creyendo que Akane podría alejarse definitivamente de él al no soportar ya sus malos tratos , de que ella lo rechazara definitivamente y el miedo no lo dejaba pensar en otra cosa, se paralizaba ante él porque no era un enemigo visible al cual pudiera agarrar a golpes, el miedo estaba en él y no sabía cómo vencerlo, aunque quería mostrarle al mundo lo que siente por ella y a ella mostrarle de lo que él es capaz de hacer para que ella no se vaya de su mundo, no encontraba la forma de hacer las cosas, tampoco es que exista un método comprobado pero él no tenía ni la mínima idea de por dónde empezar. Por ahora lo que sí tenía era el temor de ver a Akane apartándose de él, era como una maldita pensadilla… era perderla en vida y eso se sentía casi tan cruel como la idea de no volver a ver su sonrisa jamás… y la horrible sensación de ver a la muerte llevarse en sus brazos a su adorada Akane lo invadió, ese maldito recuerdo le producía un terrible escalofrío que el recorría la espalda, sus manos comenzaban a producir un sudor frío y en el pecho sentía como si su corazón dejará de latir… Pero él no podría permitir que algo semejante pasara de nuevo, pero ¿qué pasaría si entonces ella se iba simplemente por su voluntad de su lado? Y entonces esa sonrisa podría pertenecerle a alguien más… ¡No, eso jamás! ¡Akane es su prometida, suya! Decidido tomo rumbo a la casa de los Tendo, brincaba por los techos sin mucha prisa pero al llegar al dojo un auto amarillo se estacionaba, dando paso a un conductor que descendía del coche, el temor latente de perder a Akane, de verla del brazo de otro, sonriéndole a otro se hacía más real, ellos se estacionaron por completo, vio al conductor aproximarse a la puerta del copiloto y abrirla para extenderle la mano a la pequeña de la familia Tendo, vio a Akane posar su mano sobre la de él y sonreírle… ¡CRAAAKK! Escucho Ranma de pronto, un sonido hueco, como de algo quebrándose, la imagen de ellos juntos, la punzada en su pecho agudizándose, sintió el dolor incrementarse, la ira aumentar sin control, ya no lo soportaba y no lo iba a aguantar más.

- "¡Verdaderamente estoy harto de este tipo, ¿Akane ha estado todo este tiempo con él? No lo puedo creer!" – Ranma pensaba con furia y pronto dejó de hacerlo en silencio para completar sus pensamientos en una frase de batalla - ¡Es que alguien debe ponerte en tu lugar Tenou, para que entiendas que Akane es mí prometida! – sin más Ranma se lanzaba del techo de enfrente con el puño derecho en alto apuntando directamente a la cara del corredor, sin embargo cuando Ranma da por sentado que el golpe dio en el blanco se da cuenta que lo único que golpeo fue la pared, el corredor había sido tan rápido que se había desvanecido del lugar en donde antes estaba parado sosteniendo a Akane en sus brazos para que esta no saliera lastimada.

- ¡¿Saotome en qué demonios estás pensando, qué no te das cuenta de que pudiste lastimar a Akane?! – le respondió molesto Haruka quién al mismo tiempo depositaba en el suelo a Akane.

- Ranma por favor no es lo que piensas – le decía para contenerlo una confundida Akane.

- ¡No lo defiendas Akane, es obvio que tipo sólo quiere molestar y ya me cansé de que se meta donde no lo llaman! ¡Así que a pelear Haruka!

- Ranma… - susurro Akane, pocas veces lo había visto tan fuera de sí, realmente estaba furioso y dudaba que alguien pudiera sacarlo de ese estado.

- ¿Pero qué está pasando, explíquenme Ranma, Akane? – decía el cabeza de familia Soun Tendo quien había salido con el resto de la familia a ver porque estaba gritando Ranma, el cuadro que se encontraron al llegar a la puerta que da a la calle fue a una Akane con cara de preocupación al lado de un tipo desconocido, un convertible estacionado frente a la puerta y un Ranma con su aura de batalla completamente roja.

- ¡Uy pero que auto! ¿Será de ese chico? – comentaba Nabiki Tendo – pero sí ese chico es el corredor de autos… ¡el prodigio de Japón, Tenou Haruka! ¡Y dicen que es muy rico! ¿Pero que hace aquí?

- Nabiki por favor, no es momento para esos comentarios – reprendía Kasumi a su hermana menor.

- ¿Ranma qué es lo que pasa? – preguntaba un panda con un letrero.

- Pasa papá que este tipo de ha estado entrometiendo en asuntos míos y de Akane, y es algo que simplemente no puedo soportar, ¿ahora dime de una vez si tienes las agallas para pelear? – Ranma cerró lo que acaba de decir haciendo crujir sus nudillos.

- Akane – susurraba Haruka – tengo un plan para convertirte en la prometida ideal de Ranma, pero necesito que confíes en mí, ¿puedes hacerlo? Te prometo que si algo sale mal, yo misma hablare con tu familia, con Ranma y hasta con las otras prometidas y lo arreglare todo, pero por lo pronto te pido que me apoyes. – Akane medito su respuesta unos segundos, realmente que podría perder.

- Está bien, confió en ti – dijo susurrando también - pero te advierto que Ranma nunca ha sido vencido antes.

- ¡Ranma Saotome acepto tu duelo! – le respondió Haruka a Ranma, mientras Akane lo veía impactada.

- Pero que estás haciendo te va a matar.

- Confía en mí Akane, no voy a perder – le decía en voz baja a Akane. Haruka comenzó a caminar para ponerse a la distancia apropiada y comenzar la batalla, desabrochando las mangas de su camisa y doblándolas para permitirse un mayor movimiento – pero tengo una condición Saotome – continuo hablando el corredor encarando a su adversario con una mirada que ardía impaciente por pelear.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – le espetó Ranma, poniéndose en guardia, sabía que el tipo no era ordinario pero por supuesto no perdería.

- Si yo ganó Akane se convertirá en mi prometida y vivirá conmigo.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! – se escucharon al unísono las voces de la familia Tendo, Saotome y la propia Akane sorprendida.

- Hugh… de acuerdo - sonreía Ranma con arrogancia, tenía la batalla ganada lo sabía – pero si yo gano te irás de Nérima y no volverás.

- De acuerdo.

- ¿Qué significa esto Saotome? – preguntaba un Soun realmente molesto a un panda que se había puesto a jugar con una neumático.

- No me pregunten sólo soy un panda – se leía en su nuevo letrero.

- ¡Listo o no haya voy! – Grito Ranma. En un instante había abarcado la distancia que los separaba, Haruka por su parte ni siquiera tenía una postura de batalla, simplemente veía a Ranma acercarse, estaba parado completamente erguido, con las manos en los bolsillos y en un ángulo de 45 grados, apoyando su pierna derecha hacía atrás.

- ¡El truco de las castañas! – comenzó la lluvia de puños, todos parecían estar dando en el blanco, pero de pronto la figura que había estado golpeando Ranma se desvaneció en el aire, y detrás de este apareció nuevamente una Haruka que asestaba un rodillazo contra la espalda de Ranma que lo mandaba inmediatamente al piso.

- Increíble – hablaba en voz alta Akane – esa velocidad nunca la había visto, es sorprendente que alguien pueda moverse tan rápido, es como si se desvaneciera simplemente para aparecer en otro lugar, Ranma no podrá contra él.

- Vaya me tomaste por sorpresa Tenou, te subestime, pero no cometeré ese error de nuevo – Ranma se puso en pie y en guardia de nuevo – "Su velocidad es asombrosa, pero veremos que hace con mi mejorado Truco de las Castañas"- pensaba Ranma - ¡Esta vez voy en serio! ¡Truco de las Castañas! – Ranma atacó con mayor fuerza, mayor velocidad y comenzó nuevamente una lluvia de puñetazos en todas las direcciones, se escuchaba el zumbido de las manos de Ranma, como si una vara estuviera siendo ondeada en el aire, y cada vez comenzaba a incrementar más la velocidad pero la figura que estaba golpeando nuevamente se desvaneció en el aire.

- ¡No caeré en eso de nuevo! – De inmediato Ranma se dio la vuelta para ver como detrás de él no había nadie.

- ¡Ranma arriba! – le grito Akane sin poder evitarlo, su instinto de protegerlo podía más que cualquier otra cosa. Sobre Ranma se encontraba una Haruka que ágilmente giro medio cuerpo hacía el frente para hacer llegar su rodilla derecha al estómago de Ranma que dio de lleno en el blanco, pero la corredora esta vez no se detuvo con un golpe.

- Te mostraré lo que es verdadera velocidad Saotome – y como si fuera el aleteo de un colibrí la velocista comenzó a asestar rodillazos y patadas alrededor del cuerpo de Ranma.

- "Por Kamisama ni siquiera puedo ver la velocidad de sus movimientos, ella es sorprendente, su altura le dan piernas y brazos más largos que los de una chica normal, pero su agilidad es la de una mujer, es rápida como si se tratara del viento, ¿será esto a lo que ella se refería con tener un equilibrio de su cuerpo tanto como chica y como chico?" – pensaba Akane, sólo fueron unos minutos y de pronto los golpes cesaron.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes Saotome? – decía una apenas agitada Haruka.

- "Malnacido ni siquiera está sudando" – pensaba Ranma, el daño no había sido tan considerable, al parecer los golpes del corredor no habían hecho tanto daño, habían sido muchos pero la resistencia que le han dado los años al cuerpo de Ranma no era fácil de vencer al parecer había subestimado demasiado al corredor. Su velocidad era asombrosa pero sólo con las piernas, no había atacado en ningún momento con los puños quizás sus golpes eran más débiles cuando se trataban de sus manos, al fin de al cabo era un corredor de autos necesitaba sus manos, entonces – "Veremos cómo respondes a mí puño del Dragón" – Ranma comenzó a relajar su aura, tenía que estar totalmente sereno, tranquilo, tener un corazón helado y conseguir que Haruka le atacará - ¡Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer? ¡Ni siquiera me has sacado sangre! ¡Pelea con todo Tenou, ataca y veamos de que estas hecho!

- Si eso es lo que quieres ¡eso tendrás! – Haruka se lanzó al ataque con su velocidad los golpes que iba dando iban rompiendo fácilmente la guardia de Ranma, pero Ranma comenzaba a girar en espiral, paso a paso esa cruel danza se iba llevando a cabo, parece que todo terminara en poco tiempo.

- Es el puño del Dragón, Haruka está cayendo en su trampa, está perdido – volvió a decir para sí Akane. De pronto Akane noto algo en el rostro de Haruka, una sonrisa.

Fin del Capitulo Dos.


	3. Capítulo 3- La derrota

Capitulo Tres

Haruka lanzaba más de 100 puñetazos en menos de 3 segundos, el entrenamiento que ella había llevado desde pequeña tenía como resultado el que pueda alcanzar esa velocidad. Aun recordaba lo que era tener esas pesas especiales en sus muñecas, empezó llevándolas a los 3 años, primero llevaba 5 kilos, y cada año aumentaba 5 más, a los 12 llegaron a los 50 kilos en cada muñeca, a los 14 ya cargaba 80 kilos en cada una, hoy a los 17 años ella es capaz de llevar 120 kilos en cada muñeca, y el mismo peso y entrenamiento habían sufrido sus pies, pero es lo que le había permitido desarrollar instintos tan certeros para asestar sus golpes, recordaba que cuando su maestro la entrenaba, por el peso que cargaba eran pocos los golpes que podía lanzar, por eso debían ser eficaces, adelantarse a lo que su rival haría, leer cada uno de sus movimientos, concentrarse en el aura del contrincante para saber incluso hacía donde lanzaría el próximo golpe. Pero requería que su propia energía permaneciera en un control absoluto, un dominio completo de su ying y su yang.

Le llevó años dominar sus emociones, conocerse a sí misma, despertar todos sus puntos energéticos y mantenerlos en control, ella que quería ser libre, era irreverente, altanera, soberbia, caprichosa y arrogante, ella que buscaba comerse al mundo, tuvo que aprender que sus emociones son pasajeras, que sus sentimientos pertenecen a lo más profundo de su mente y su alma, que su cuerpo es un templo. Tuvo que vencer sus miedos, sus decepciones, afrontar su homosexualidad, el rencor que en un principio les tomo a sus padres, todo lo lloró y lo perdono, no se quedó con nada. ¿Tener un corazón de hielo? Ella podría ser encarnar a la propia Yuki-Ona si se lo proponía.

- "Un paso más y esto habrá llegado a su fin" – pensaba Ranma. Haruka dio ese paso, Ranma no había podido esquivar todos los golpes del corredor y poco a poco estos mermaron su fuerza pero no su concentración, él estaba determinado a terminar con todo, sentía las punzadas en los costados, el dolor comenzaba a incrementarse, pero el último paso se había dado - ¡El puño del Dragón! – la corriente de energía se comenzó a levantar, el golpe final estaba dado, el Dragón se levantó sobre la acera y cruzó sobre los techos del distrito, surcando los cielos y en un menos de un minuto se disipo. - ¡¿Pero qué demonios!? – preguntaba Ranma sorprendido pues había notado que su puño del Dragón no había dado resultado, el corredor se encontraba haciendo un perfecto equilibrio sosteniéndose con una mano del puño de Ranma, manteniendo su cuerpo estirado sobre la cabeza de esté, su rostro sobre él de Ranma, los ojos azul grisáceo de Saotome se encontraron con los verdes de Tenou. Un pequeño saltó hacía delante y el corredor quedo nuevamente frente a Ranma.

- ¡Increíble el Puño de Dragón de Ranma no dio ningún resultado! – hablaba un muy sorprendido Soun.

- ¡No es posible! – se decía así mismo Ranma - ¿cómo lo hiciste?

- Voy a tener la amabilidad de explicártelo Ranma, tu Puño de Dragón requiere de energía fría y cálida para que las corrientes de aire que estás generen se combinen y asestes un golpe helado al cuerpo del contrincante que ha estado atacándote con energía calida, por tanto tú debes de permanecer emitiendo una corriente fría de energía al mantener tus emociones al mínimo, ¿pero qué pasa cuando la energía de tu adversario es neutral? Tu Dragón debería simplemente de anularse, pero si yo hubiera mantenido mi energía todo el tiempo neutral no hubiera conseguido el gran desgaste que tuviste con tu técnica, entonces simplemente libere la energía cálida necesaria para que liberaras a tu Dragón, sin que tu técnica pudiera realmente ser un peligro para mí, así que lo que debería ser un golpe realmente brutal, término por ser una simple ventisca – terminaba de explicar Haruka a un muy confundido Ranma. Akane por su parte acaba de presenciar lo que realmente Haruka quería decir con equilibrio total de energías.

Mientras continuaba tratando de llevar a Haruka al centro de la espiral, Akane podía notar como los golpes de Haruka acertaban cada vez más en el cuerpo de Ranma, venciendo su barrera, y los que no acertaban tenía una ligera aura roja que daban directamente a las palmas abiertas de Ranma, en otras palabras ella estaba liberando a propósito cierta energía cálida, pero todo el tiempo realmente ella no emitía ni siquiera un aura de batalla.

- Bien Ranma, te doy una oportunidad, ríndete. – decía Haruka mordazmente.

- JUA JUA JUA JAJAJAJAJA he estado viendo este combate desde hace un rato, ¡qué emocionante! – se escuchó de pronto desde uno de los tejados, la abuela Colonge con su nieta Shampoo había hecho su escandalosa entrada.

- Nihao Ranma, he venido a ayudarte – dijo la amazona llegando de un salto a Ranma, abrazándose a su cuello de inmediato y refregando como es su costumbre su cuerpo al de Ranma. Akane la miró ya con su aura de batalla encendida.

- Shampoo por favor estoy en medio de una pelea, ¿quieres por favor no estorbar? – le contestaba un molesto Ranma, sacándose de encima los brazos de la amazona.

- Ranma… - susurró la peli violeta – está bien Shampoo no molestar – y sin más se hizo a un lado, sabiendo que Ranma estaba realmente molesto.

- ¡Ríndete yerno! – dijo de pronto la abuela.

- ¿De qué hablas vieja momia? – respondió Ranma al comentario de la anciana.

- No tienes oportunidad yerno, este chico fue entrenado por el descendiente directo de uno de los grandes maestros de las artes marciales, respóndeme esto extraño ¿tu maestro es Ling Yao Zen?

- Si ¿Por qué lo pregunta señora? – respondió la corredora.

- Ese es el nombre del tataranieto de la mujer que fue mi maestra jua jua jua jajajajaja

- ¡¿QUÉ?! – Se escuchó la voz de todos los presentes.

- JUA JUA JUA JUA JAJAJA Con el nivel que tienes no vencerás nunca a este chico yerno ¡ríndete y enfréntalo después de que te entrene!

- ¡Yo no puedo rendirme! – respondió Ranma a la vez que contraatacaba. Cada golpe lanzado era detenido sin problemas por la corredora, que sólo estaba bloqueando.

- Porque no le haces caso a la señora y te rindes, Saotome.

- ¡Eso jamás! "Yo no voy a perder a Akane" – pensaba Ranma y comenzó a emitir un aura azul de batalla pensando en el hermoso rostro de Akane, se llenó nuevamente de seguridad y confianza - ¡Huracán del Dragón! – un destello de energía azul salió desprendido de las manos de Ranma directamente a Haruka, quien por su parte estaba concentrada manteniéndose completamente neutral, se preparó para recibir el ataque, esta batalla ya se había prolongado demasiado.

La energía que había lanzado Ranma había llegado de lleno a las manos de Haruka, quién grácilmente atrapo la energía y la hizo girar en sus manos para neutralizara y lanzarla hacía Ranma nuevamente. La energía llego despedida directamente a Ranma quién se concentró en poder esquivarla y no notó lo que se aproximaba. La corredora rápidamente se desvaneció cubriendo sus movimientos con la energía despedida hacía el artista marcial, lo que le dio la oportunidad de concentrar su propia energía, su aura comenzó a brillar en un tenue color dorado, su cabello revoloteaba con el aire que se comenzaba a acumular a su alrededor poniéndose dense, los truenos comenzaron a escucharse en los cielos, con una mano extendida al cielo la energía alrededor de su cuerpo comenzó a tomar forma y los rayos cayeron dentro de la masa energética respondiendo al llamado de Haruka.

- ¡Tierra tiembla! – la energía que rápidamente había acumulado Haruka en una de sus manos fue soltada y dirigida hacía Ranma, era una masa de energía dorada concentrada y la tierra por donde paso la bola de energía se cuarteo, haciendo temblar toda el área y Ranma recibió de lleno el golpe.

- ¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGG! – se escuchó gritar. El cuerpo de Ranma salió despedido por los aires y eso fue todo. Ranma había quedado inconsciente en el suelo.

- ¡Ranma! – gritó Akane corriendo hacia él, llegando lo antes posible, colocando su cabeza en sus piernas.

- No te preocupes Akane sólo esta inconsciente – le dijo Haruka.

Todos los presentes no daban crédito a lo que veían decir que estaban sorprendidos era poco, Ranma había perdido y automáticamente Akane estaba comprometida con otra persona.

Ranma Saotome se encontraba ya descansando en su habitación al cuidado de su madre, ahora solo dormía lo que parecía que haría por muchas horas más, los presentes en la batalla se habían reunido en la sala de los Tendo, Kasumi por supuesto ya había servido té y bocadillos.

- Me presentó de la manera apropiada mi nombre es Tenou Haruka, pertenezco a una de las familias más antiguas del Japón, mi padre es Tendou Shirou, dueño del Corporativo Urano, una compañía que la que se fabrica todo tipo de maquinaria para otras fábricas. Yo soy corredor de automovilismo y motocross a eso me dedico y estoy Nérima por un evento que tendrá la Formula Uno próximamente y actualmente estoy en la misma clase con la señorita Tendo Akane.

- Eres muy amable al presentarte, yo soy Soun Tendo, el padre de Akane. Y exijo una explicación a lo que acaba de pasar.

- Señor Tendo, como usted mismo pudo notar Ranma me reto a una batalla cada uno puso sus condiciones en caso de ser el ganador, y yo lo he sido. En lo que concierne a su hija le diré que no podrá estar en mejores manos, por supuesto soy un caballero y no pienso faltarle al respeto o hacer cosa alguna que manche su nombre.

- Pero mi hijo es el prometido de Akane – interrumpió Genma al corredor.

- Señor Saotome no me opongo a que en el momento en que su hijo se sienta preparado nuevamente pueda venir a pelear conmigo para recuperar a su novia.

- Por supuesto… que… así será – Ranma había aparecido en el umbral de la puerta apenas sosteniéndose de la misma.

- ¡Ranma, pero muchacho aún estas herido! – le decía Genma mientras le ayudaba a sostenerse en pie.

- Me sorprende mucho conocer a alguien que haya sido entrenado por Ling Yao Zen – interrumpió la abuela dejando en clara su prioridad de lo que quería saber al respecto del recién llegado. – no creí que ese viejo tomaría a un estudiante.

- Mi maestro no pensaba tener estudiantes pero imagino que notó algo en mí que valía la pena, además de que mi familia le pago muy bien por sus servicios.

- Entiendo – respondió la anciana – siempre ha sido ambicioso, pero quiero ver hasta dónde eres capaz muchacho, yo misma entrenare a mi yerno para derrotarte.

- ¡Abuela! – reclamaba Shampoo quién con la derrota de Ranma salía muy beneficiada.

- ¡Silencio Shampoo! – demandó la anciana.

- Será un honor enfrentar a un estudiante de la Gran Amazona Colonge – respondió solemne Haruka.

- Jajajaja Veo que me conoces muchacho, asumo que ese viejo te habló de mí.

- Así es señora, me dijo que usted fue la más grande alumna de su tatarabuela, la primera amazona la legendaria Xian Yao Zen – respondió Haruka.

- Entonces está acordado en 3 meses Ranma y tú se volverán a enfrentar.

- Pero antes de eso tengo una petición señora, deseo que mi ahora prometida enfrente a su nieta en duelo.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! – gritaba la amazona – Me niego, yo no enfrentar chica violenta esa batalla ser inútil.

- ¿Tienes miedo Amazona? – le respondió Haruka.

- No te atrevas a meter a Akane en una batalla – le dijo Ranma – ella no tiene oportunidad.

- ¡Silencio Ranma! – le respondió una furiosa Akane – claro que enfrentaré a Shampoo y la derrotaré.

- Si eso sucede Shampoo regresara a su aldea sin prometido y sin honor – completo Haruka - ¿está de acuerdo señora?

- JUA JUA JUA jajajaja ¡Qué divertido se está poniendo todo esto! ¡Es un trato muchacho!

Al resto de los presentes no les quedo más que aceptar lo que ya se había acordado, en tres meses más la batalla definitiva se llevaría a cabo.

- Akane recoge tus cosas, nos vamos. – le decía Haruka a Akane.

- De ninguna manera no permitiré que mi pequeña se vaya a vivir con un desconocido.

- Señor Tendo le prometo que nada malo le pasará a su hija, y cualquiera de sus hijas puede ir a visitarla con la frecuencia que desee o usted mismo – respondía la corredora. Mientras Ranma le veía con mirada asesina, había perdido y no le quedaba de otra que esperar a la batalla por la revancha, pero saber que Akane viviría bajo el mismo techo que ese malnacido le hacía hervir la sangre, apretando los puños en plena frustración.

- Vamos yerno tú también saldrás de viaje pasado mañana nos iremos a las montañas para iniciar tu entrenamiento, por el momento ve a dormir, vámonos Shampoo. – decía la anciana mientras salía de casa de los Tendo saltando por los tejados en su bastón, su nieta le siguió.

Tiempo más tarde Akane baja las escaleras llevando consigo dos maletas, le pedía a su hermana mayor ir a visitarla.

- Akane no sabes la envidia que te tengo, mira que comprometerte con uno de los hombres más ricos del Japón ¿no tendrá un hermano?

- Lo siento señorita, soy hijo único – le respondía Haruka quién había escuchado el comentario.

- Lástima, pero si te aburres de mi hermanita te diré que yo también puedo ser buena compañía. – decía Nabiki mientras pasaba sensualmente su mano por su pecho.

- Le agradezco, pero usted no es mi tipo – le contestó fríamente la corredora dejando a una Nabiki de piedra.

- ¡Si le pones un dedo encima a Akane, te mato!

- No soy necesarias las amenazas Saotome, ella nunca se dejaría faltar al respeto y es algo que tampoco yo haría, pero si la quieres de regreso tendrás que vencerme.

- ¡Dalo por hecho, recuperare a mi prometida! – decía Ranma quién en silencio era visto por una Akane a la que se le aceleraba el corazón al escuchar sus palabras.

- Eso está por verse. – dijo Haruka saliendo de la vivienda dando por termino el intercambio de palabras.

- ¡AKANEEE! – lloraba Soun a mares a su hija.

- Ya papá voy a estar bien, vendré a visitarte. – le respondía Akane para consolarle. Acto seguido se despidió del resto de la familia, mientras Haruka se adelantaba tomando sus maletas para acomodarlas en su auto, que afortunadamente sólo había sufrido algunos rayones durante la batalla. Akane salió al umbral de la puerta.

- Ranma… sé que vencerás. – le dijo entregándole una gran sonrisa y saliendo de la casa. Subió al auto y emprendió la marcha hacia su nuevo entrenamiento.

Minutos más tarde Haruka y Akane ingresaban al apartamento de la corredora.

- Bueno Akane esta será tu casa durante los próximos tres meses.

- Una pregunta Haruka ¿por qué ha sido todo esto? Me pediste que confiara en ti, pero tengo muchas dudas al respecto. – le decía Akane mientras era invitada por la corredora a tomar asiento.

- Verás Akane, agradezco que hayas confiando así en este extraño, pero lo que haré contigo será entrenarte en lo que no te consideras buena para convertirte en la única prometida posible para Ranma, estoy segura que él siente algo por ti y lo que sea que lo esté deteniendo para decírtelo se ira.

- ¿Pero porque haces esto, tú que ganas?

- Pues en sí nada, apoyar a una joven a cumplir su sueño, tal vez te parecerá una locura pero me da satisfacción poder ayudarte, siento que estas tan perdida como yo lo estuve, y yo tuve a mi maestro y bueno me toca devolver contigo lo que él en su momento hizo por mí.

- Gracias.

- No tienes que agradecérmelo, créeme el entrenamiento no será fácil así que espero que no me odies por eso.

- No podría odiarte Haruka – y Akane sonrió, Haruka pudo sentir un leve calor subirle a las mejillas, definitivamente entendía porque Ranma daría la vida por defender esa sonrisa, ella misma esperaba encontrar a alguien a quién querer defender de esa manera.

- Bueno señorita a dormir, te diría que empecemos mañana con el entrenamiento, pero realmente estoy agotada y quiero dormir todo el día y espero que tú también descanses mucho, por cierto te quedarás en la habitación al lado de la mía, espero la encuentres cómoda.

Tan sólo momentos más tarde Akane estaba ya en la habitación que ocuparía, tenía una vista hermosa a la ciudad, no tan hermosa como la de la sala, pero no tenía de que quejarse, la habitación era amplia y confortable, tenía un armario, la cama, un escritorio con una computadora, una televisión enfrente de la cama sobre un mueble y un cuadro hermoso del mar con un atardecer sobre la cama.

Fin del Capitulo tres.


	4. Capitulo 4- Extrañar y cocinar

Capitulo cuatro.- Extrañar… y cocinar.

Una caricia cálida se desliza por el rostro de Haruka, apenas está durmiendo viajando entre la conciencia y el mundo de Morfeo, su piel se siente erizada por lo que parece ser el tibio tacto de unos dedos delicados parecieran los de una mujer, que ha comenzado a curiosear recorriendo su mejilla, sus ojos se rehúsan a abrirse al completo prediciendo la posible pérdida de ese contacto. Entre sueños el sol colándose por la ventana de la ojiverde se ve convertido en un roce inconscientemente deseado y el ligero sonido escapa de sus labios, un quejido ligero, placentero, la calidez del astro hace de las suyas juguetea en el rostro de la rubia, toca su mentón encendiéndolo a penas tibiamente, toca la línea bien dibujada de su boca y Haruka no puede evitarlo… "Akane" susurra…

- Kiiiaaaakkk yyaaa ahhhh – el grito de batalla termino por despertarla, en su cuarto solo se encontraba ella y la calidez, ahora más despierta, se percataba que sólo había sido producto del sol que se colaba por su ventana y probablemente el resto de un sueño que no se atrevió a pensar - ¡AAAHHHH! – escucho gritar a Akane. Haruka de inmediato se puso en pie y corrió sin fijarse en más al lugar de donde provenían las exclamaciones bélicas.

- ¿Pero que pasa Akane? – Pregunto preocupada. Y la escena que se encontró al llegar al lugar fue ver la cocina de su departamento convertida en un verdadero campo de guerra, Akane se volteó a verla y estaba llena de restos de harina, salsa y otras cosas que no alcanzaba a distinguir, la peli azul no se atrevió a sostenerle mirada a su anfitriona, quién estaba haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo casi sobrehumano para no soltarse reír, sin embargo lentamente se acercó a Akane.

- Yo…- comenzó apenas audiblemente la huésped, con los ojos llorosos y un par de mejillas sonrojadas de vergüenza, tomando valor, Akane al fin alzo la mirada encarando a Haruka quién de inmediato al ver esa imagen de fragilidad se enterneció. – yo quería… hacerte… el desayuno… para agradecerte… lo que has hecho por mí – respiro hondo – pero luego no sé qué paso ¡todo comenzó a oler mal y a quemarse!

- Akane tranquila – sonrió la corredora visiblemente divertida – déjame ver ¿qué es lo que querías hacer?

- Quería prepararte arroz, sopa de miso y pescado… pero el arroz se pegó a la vaporera y luego comenzó a humear y la pasta de miso blanco no sé porque pero no se ha disuelto… yo… yo lo siento… - Akane veía a Haruka con verdadera preocupación, pero de pronto noto que esta simplemente sonreía.

- ¿Por qué sonríes, te estas burlando de mí? – pregunto comenzándose a molestar la peli azul.

- No de ninguna manera yo haría eso preciosa, muchas gracias por querer hacer el desayuno para mí, pero no me sentiría bien conmigo mismo dejando que mi invitada haga todo el trabajo, ¿te parece si lo preparamos juntos? – Akane asintió con la cabeza - pues bien, primero a limpiar.

Mientras las chicas limpian, en casa de los Tendo no se respiraba el mismo aire, definitivamente las cosas no sin iguales sin ese par peleando durante el desayuno, diciéndose insultos, hacía falta ver a Akane corriendo tras Ranma y aventándole al estanque, sin embargo Kasumi había preparado un delicioso desayuno para reconfortar a los comensales de la familia, y todos disfrutaban de su esfuerzo.

- No dejas de sorprenderme hermana – decía Nabiki con un trozo de pescado en sus palillos – eres una verdadera prodigio en la cocina. Esto esta delicioso.

- Gracias Nabiki – contestaba una modesta Kasumi – Ranma ¿deseas más arroz? – pregunto Kasumi pero no había notado que el lugar de Ranma estaba ocupado ahora por el tío Genma, cabizbaja dejo el cucharon con el que se preparaba para servir devolviéndolo a la vaporera. Y el silencio se hizo contundente.

Ranma por su parte seguía en su habitación, solo, pero contrario a lo que se podía pensar de él no dormía, de hecho casi no había podido descansar, pensaba sólo en una cosa "Akane" y se preguntaba si está regresaría a su lado aunque claro también cavilaba que no de ser por la vieja momia no tendría la mínima oportunidad, ni siquiera de una revancha, aunque podría ser que la anciana tramara algo, pero ¿qué más podría hacer? por el momento tendría que dejar todo en las manos de la hermana de Matusalén… ¿qué clase de entrenamiento recibiría? Se preguntaba pero no importaban realmente todos los esfuerzos que tuviera que hacer, él recuperaría a su Akane… "Su Akane, ¿cuándo fue que empezó a llamarla así?" Sonrió al recordar la respuesta, como olvidarlo fue en aquella ocasión en que se atrevió a decirle lo linda que se veía al sonreír. De pronto Ranma se levantó, busco en un cajón donde guardaba su ropa, dio unos golpecitos a la base y lo que parecía un falso fondo se aflojo, Ranma lo tomo en sus manos y lo levanto y saco lo que guardaba allí y era quizás el tesoro más grande de Ranma, abrió lentamente una bolsa de tela y de está extrajo un listón en color crema que ataba un trozo de cabello, el listón un poco maltratado guardaba celosamente la joya de aquel corazón extrañamente enamorado.

- Akane… - susurro. Acariciando con ternura aquellos cabellos de la mujer que tanto extrañaba. Aún recordaba aquella tarde cuando después de haber sido golpeado junto con Ryoga por Akane, el levanto del suelo esos cabellos para guardarlos entre sus ropas, había pensado en dárselos a su dueña quizás ella querría conservarlos, pero esa tarde cuando la vio en el consultorio del doctor Tofu, cuando la vio llorar en sus brazos no podía dejar de sentir la necesidad de ser él quien la consolara, quería a toda costa no volver a verla así, escucharla su llanto había hecho que sintiera un intenso hueco en el estómago y una panzada en el corazón, pero realmente nunca había sentido algo así, era extraño como se iban despertando esas sensaciones que antes ignoraba que pudiera sentir, entonces había optado por reprimir cualquier acción o comentario, al mismo tiempo que estas esas conmociones se despertaban buscaba encontrarles una explicación, un sentido… ¿cómo es que esa chica podía ponerlo así? Haciendo que su corazón se acelerara hasta sentir que un día escaparía de su pecho, imaginaba en ese momento que su corazón de algún modo le decía que si eso sucedía que no se preocupara que el buscaría caer en manos de ella y no se equivocó aunque por fortuna no sucedió de manera literal.

Para cuando llegaron a casa aquel día los cabellos de la peli azul aún seguían entre sus ropas, al principio solo los guardo para dárselos después pues pensaba que no era el momento pero poco a poco aplazaba ese instante, primero por no querer herirla con malos recuerdos, después porque no sabía cómo explicarle que él conservó esos cabellos y más tarde porque simplemente no quiso hacerlo. Esto era lo más cercano a tener a Akane que siempre sintió, sin poder llegar a más, nunca se sintió con esperanzas, él no era un hombre como Tofú, él no podía ser así… toda gentileza y salir corriendo por las calles de Nérima saltando de felicidad por ver Akane, él no era ese tipo de chico, en el fondo sentía miedo a ser rechazado pero al mismo tiempo se sentía con la seguridad de que Akane le esperaría a que él reuniera el valor, que siempre estaría ahí, o al menos lo sentía hasta que tuvo que pasar por el trauma de perderla en Jusenkyo eso lo alertó a que el tiempo puede ser tan corto y una vida tan frágil, pero… él no era normal, él era un fenómeno, medio hombre… sin tan solo pudiera ser normal, tal vez hace mucho que hubiera invitado a Akane a salir. Silenciosamente casi como si llevara un ritual a cabo volvió a colocar los cabellos en la bolsita que los contenía y posteriormente los empaco en su mochila de viaje, la vieja bruja le dio este día para descansar, mañana sería el día de partir a su entrenamiento.

Haruka había decido ser ella misma quien rompiera los paradigmas de Akane, le enseñaría a cocinar, tarea nada fácil. Akane le había comendo a Haruka que ella tenía en sus manos el recetario de su madre y lo había leído con constancia pero que no había podido realizar las recetas de esa mañana con ayuda del recetario pues lo había dejado en casa sino que sólo con lo que recordaba se había atrevido a cocinar.

- Y creo que he olvidado algo – decía una apenada Akane – porque en verdad la comida quedo espantosa.

- Eso ya ha pasado, que te parece si comenzamos con lo básico, muéstrame como haces el gohan (arroz al vapor) – Akane se acercó lentamente a la bolsa de arroz y vacío la mitad de su contenido en la vaporera iba a colocarle el agua cuando una mano la detuvo.

- Akane lo primero que debes hacer antes de entrar a una cocina es relajarte, cocinar es una actividad que debe ser entretenida – Akane escuchaba atenta como si una gran verdad estuviera revelándose ante sus ojos, estaba expectante ante la siguiente palabra que diría la corredora – y si le pones un poquito de amor, es mejor – le guiña un ojo – veras Akane cuando cocinas para alguien que aprecias siempre terminas poniendo tu mayor esfuerzo.

- ¡Sí es verdad! – sonreía Akane, pensando en el empeño que ella siempre ponía cuando cocinaba para su familia o para Ranma, aunque este nunca lo valorara y terminara diciendo que su comida es tóxica "Ranma-baka" pensó - ¿y ahora qué hago?

- Pon atención Akane, lo primero que tenemos que hacer es lavar el arroz.

- ¡¿El arroz se lava?! – Akane había abierto los ojos lo más que estos pudieron abrirse, que casi parecían salirse de sus orbitas.

- Sí – respondía la rubia mientras una gran gota de sudor se le dibujaba en la cabeza - hay que quitarle el almidón para que nos quede un arroz esponjoso. – Akane estaba sorprendida ese pequeño detalle era un descubrimiento enorme para ella, se acercó al lavabo y comenzó a lavar una y otra vez el arroz, usando también sus manos, Haruka le había explicado que al usar las manos tenía que hacerlo de manera suave, el arroz no peleaba con ella y este tiene que ser lavado hasta que el agua dejara de salir blancuzca y saliera totalmente clara, esa era la señal para saber que el almidón había sido quitado.

- Akane, todo en la naturaleza forma parte de un balance y de un equilibrio, todo está conectado, el arroz que antes estaba en el campo ha dejado de ser una planta viva para darte el alimento que tú necesitas debes tratarlo con respeto, así como a los animales que llegues a comerte si un día tú tienes que cazarlos debes darle una muerte honorable, como el Samaurai que busca una muerte digna, tras una batalla. Los alimentos que ingieres se transformaran en la energía que tú necesitas para vivir, y algún día al morir regresaras a la tierra y serás tu quien sirva de alimento, así es el proceso de la vida, un continuo ciclo, energía que viene y va – Akane ponía absoluta atención a las palabras de la rubia he iba rápidamente entendiendo lo que esta quería decirle, y supo que esto no era una simple clase de cocina.

- Ahora bien Akane dejaremos reposar el arroz en agua para que este absorba toda la que necesite y se cueza mucha mejor, mientras reposa haremos la sopa miso. Lo primero que necesitamos es el dashi (caldo), sinceramente yo soy muy práctica y compro estos sobrecitos de dashi instantáneo saben casi tan genial como el casero.

- Vaya no sabía que lo vendían instantáneo. – decía Akane tomando la bolsita entre sus manos y examinándola.

- Si y la verdad te ahorras mucho tiempo, esta marca en especial – decía Haruka mientras mostraba el sobre – es realmente buena, así lo único que tienes que hacer es agregar agua caliente.

- ¡¿En serio, eso es todo?! – a Akane se le iluminaron los ojos como dos estrellas, la cocina podía ser realmente sencilla.

- ¡Sí!

- Genial – Akane estaba feliz de descubrir que algo tan mítico como el dashi se vendía en prácticos sobres instantáneos. Siguiendo las instrucciones de Haruka puso el agua en el microondas 5 minutos para estuviera lo suficientemente caliente, tomo una cacerola y vertió el agua (aproximadamente un litro), abrió el sobre y lo incorporo al agua, lo movía lentamente para disolverlo, una vez listo lo dejo en la estufa.

- Bien Akane lo has hecho muy bien, ahora necesitamos cortar el tofu – Haruka abrió el refrigerador y extrajo un trozo grande de tofu y lo coloco sobre una tabla de manera – ahora Akane córtalo.

- De acuerdo – Akane tomo el cuchillo en sus manos y de un fuerte golpe cual guillotina golpeo el tofu, y tal parecía que la peliazul hubiera sido un verdugo en su anterior vida.

- ¡Hey tranquila Akane! – detuvo la rubia a la peliazul y se acercó a ella – déjame te enseño – Haruka lentamente se posó detrás de Akane, tomo su mano izquierda con la suya, y su mano derecho tomo la derecha de Akane – no sueltes el cuchillo Akane – le dijo al notar que esta aflojaba su agarre en el instrumento, Akane obedeció y retomo su agarre – ahora relájate – le decía Haruka quien se había inclinado ligeramente y casi podía posar su rostro en el hombro de Akane – toma el tofu con esta mano, así, muy Akane, no debes olvidar poner atención a lo que cortas para no cortarte un dedo, mantén quieto tu objetivo y con la derecha, cortas suavemente – Akane podía sentir todo el calor corporal de los brazos de Haruka sobre los suyos, su aliento rozaba su oído, escuchaba su voz aterciopelada inundar su sentido auditivo y se estremeció ligeramente - ¿Pasa algo Akane, acabas de temblar?

- Es que… estas… muy cerca – inmediatamente la rubia soltó a Akane, rompiendo el contacto, Akane podría haber dicho algo para detenerla… pero no lo hizo.

- Lo siento Akane, me disculpo contigo, no lo hice con mala intención, te quería mostrar cómo se hace, por favor no pienses mal de mí, lo siento mucho – se disculpaba una y otra vez una sonrojada Haruka.

- No – Akane negó con la cabeza – tranquila, no pasa nada, no pensé que quisieras hacerme algo – y sonrió - ¿continuamos?

- Si… claro – desconcertada Haruka continuo con la lección. Los siguientes cortes que Akane hiciera al tofu fueron lentos, tratando de hacerlos todos del mismo tamaño y quedaron bastante decentes.

- Perfecto Akane, ahora continuamos con el miso (N.A. El miso es una pasta se compra ya así, como los cubitos de caldo de pollo), para disolver el miso necesitamos que el líquido este caliente.

- Así que era por eso que no se disolvía – se había resuelto el misterio para Akane.

- Pero no lo haremos en agua, lo haremos en el caldo dashi, tomamos un poco de caldo en un cuenco, ten cuidado que aún está caliente – le advertía a Haruka mientras Akane seguía sus instrucciones y tomaba un poco de caldo con un cucharon, humeante lo vertía en el cuenco. Tal como le dijo la corredora coloco la pasta en el cuenco y con ayuda de una cucharita comenzó a disolver la pasta lentamente.

- Creo que ya está listo – Haruka vio el resultado y en efecto el miso se había disuelto por completo, le indico a Akane que vertiera todo de nuevo en el caldo y que lo dejara cocinarse a fuego lento, que le agregara el tofu y las algas wakame (N.A. Algas típicas de Japón, se usan especialmente en esta sopa y las venden deshidratadas) que estas últimas se hidratarían en el caldo.

- Veras Akane ahora seguiremos con el arroz – Haruka se movió en su cocina hacia los estantes superiores, bajo la vaporera y se la entregó a Akane – ponlo a cocer – le indico. Akane tomo la vaporera y coloco el arroz, iba a conectarla pero Haruka la detuvo.

- La vaporera es eléctrica Akane, no mágica, para cocer arroz al vapor se necesita agua, mira en la parte inferior de la vaporera, abrimos y aquí colocamos el agua – está por demás decir la sorpresa que se había llevado Akane al descubrir lo del agua. Akane coloco agua en la vaporera, nuevamente el arroz y por último tapo y conecto a la luz eléctrica, apretó un botón y dejaría que la vaporera hiciera el resto.

- Perfecto Akane, ya casi terminamos, ahora solo nos toca esperar a que el arroz esté listo.

Al fin las chicas terminaron de cocinar y ya pasaba del medio día cuando por fin pudieron comer, Akane estaba feliz por haber podido hacer una comida decente y deliciosa, esta tarde le había dicho Haruka que irían a comprar provisiones para el entrenamiento, y que llevarían todo lo necesario para pasar tres meses en un duro adiestramiento, aunque la idea en primer lugar había sido quedarse en el departamento de la corredora, Haruka se dio cuenta que necesitaban más espacio y la verdad es que no quería dañar su apartamento, así que le hablo a uno de sus manager para que le consiguiera una cabaña lo más lejos de Nerima que pudiera. Haruka le había comentado a Akane que en ocasiones la dejaría sola un par de días en la cabaña, ya que tenía carreras pendientes que debía correr.

- Yo nunca he estado en una carrera de autos, no creo recordarlas ni por televisión – Haruka se puso azul del susto por el comentario que había hecho Akane.

- ¡Eso no es posible. No se puede vivir en este mundo sin haber visto una carrera de autos! Muy bien Akane si haces bien tu entrenamiento y eres buena alumna, prometo llevarte a una de las carreras.

- Si.- respondió Akane sonriente y animada pues no tenía idea de lo que era presenciar una carrera profesional de la fórmula uno. Había escuchado que eran muy populares en Tokio y en Osaka. Aunque le gustaría asistir a esa carrera con el tonto de Ranma, seguramente sería divertido sorprenderse ambos por los autos, apenas habían pasado dos días desde que no estaba en casa y ya lo echaba mucho de menos, la menor de las Tendo se preguntaba si acaso él le echaría de menos como ella lo hacía.

Al fin el día había llegado, cada alumno partía hacía su destino acompañado de su maestro, aunque en el caso de Ranma, Shampoo iba por añadidura ya que alguien debía cocinar.

Ranma, Colonge y Shampoo (Muosse se quedó obligadamente a cuidar el Neko-Hanten) partieron al Monte Rausu en la península de Shiretoko en Hokkaido, un espléndido estratovolcán rodeado de una basta naturaleza, con un terreno complicado que ayuda mucho en los entrenamientos de artes marciales, ya que proporcionan dificultad a los movimientos, Colonge tenía la intención de que Ranma estuviera lo bastante lejos de Tokio, necesitaba que se concentrara en el entrenamiento más que nunca. Shampoo por su parte iba preparada para dar la última batalla, como bien le había dicho la abuela esta era su última oportunidad para ganar el corazón de Ranma y lo tenía todo preparado para ganar así fuera lo último que hiciera.

Por su parte Haruka llevaría a Akane a uno de los lugares más sagrados de todo Japón, La Isla Shikoku, en donde se quedarían hospedadas en Ritsurin "La Casa del Te" que es una pequeña cabaña de estilo tradicional japonés situada a faldas de una de las montañas que comprenden el camino que llevara a cabo el maestro budista Kukai, se dice que este maestro recorrió los 88 templos que se encuentran es la isla, fue el sendero que lo llevo a la pureza.

El camino para los dos grupos fue largo, cansado y estresante. Por suerte para Ranma esta vez la vieja bruja no lo hizo caminar hacia su destino, sino que fueron en tren, aun así eran muchas horas de trayecto, por su parte Haruka viajo con Akane en auto, por supuesto la rubia debía aprovechar cualquier momento para sentarse al volante, sino lo hacía era como dejar de respirar.

Al llegar a la falda del Monte Rausu, Ranma se encargó de montar las tiendas con la ayuda de Shampoo, montaron dos tiendas una para él y la otra para la abuela y la joven amazona. Cuando terminaron caía la noche y mientras Shampoo preparaba la cena, Ranma había comenzado su entrenamiento.

- - Ranma escúchame bien – comenzó a decir solemnemente la abuela – si tú deseas vencer a ese joven deberás encontrar el camino al equilibrio perfecto, ese joven te derroto por dos cosas: en primer lugar porque tiene un perfecto dominio de su cuerpo, de su energía tanto femenina como masculina y además vive en armonía consigo mismo reconociendo todas sus emociones y sentimientos eso le permite la libertad de vivir en plenitud y desarrollar todo su potencial mental, espiritual y físico, en segundo lugar todo el equilibrio que ha conseguido es lo que le ha permitido encontrar la esencia de su ser, elevándose a un nivel espiritual que le ha permitido conectarse con cada energía viviente dentro de la naturaleza. Chico lo que enfrentaras es un ser que además de poder usar su propio ki es capaz de incrementar de absorber y usar la energía que procede de los seres vivientes de todo el planeta… - Ranma impresionado ante tal revelación supo que su rival no era cualquier oponente, sino que en efecto era extremadamente fuerte, el chico de la coleta comenzó a procesar la información proporcionada por la anciana y entonces una sonrisa de inmensa confianza apareció en su rostro.

- - De acuerdo anciana dígame como lo derrotare.

- - ¿A quién llamas anciana? – y un golpe hueco del bastón de la abuela en la cabeza de Ranma se dejó oír – antes de que puedas dominar la técnica que pretendo enseñarte debes aprender lo básico y tendrás que hacerlo en el menor tiempo posible dime yerno ¿cuánto ha sido el mayor tiempo que has permanecido como chica? – al decir esto la anciana entrecerró los ojos y Ranma sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda.

- - Pues quizás dos semanas ¡cuando por su culpa no podía usar agua caliente!

- - Jiak jiak jua jua jua lo recuerdo bien yerno – reía la anciana – pues bien – continúo de una manera totalmente seria – dos de estos tres meses deberás permanecer como mujer.

- - ¡¿Qué, acaso esta demente?! ¿Cómo podrá eso ayudarme a ganar?

- - Cierra la boca – y el bastón dio nuevamente en la cabeza de Ranma dejando una visible protuberancia asomando de la cabellera del pelinegro – necesitas aprender a pelear como mujer, quieras o no esa maldición es parte de ti y mientras la tengas deberás usarla a tu favor, nadie está en mayor ventaja que tú en estos momentos yerno, tienes la oportunidad de equilibrar tus energías viviendo como hombre y como mujer y explotar todo el potencial de cada uno de tus sexos, pero para eso el camino más corto será que vivas como mujer el mayor tiempo posible y comprendas como fluye la energía en un cuerpo femenino. – Ranma comprendía ahora lo que la anciana quería decir aceptando lo que esta le decía, vacío un balde de agua sobre su cuerpo.

Mientras tanto Shampoo había terminado de preparar la cena y se había dirigido a la casa de campaña, de su equipaje extrajo una especie de alhajero de oro, redondo y como si fuera una especie de brújula cada uno de sus lados estaba adornado por una joya preciosa distinta que parecía señalar los cuatro puntos cardinales, en el norte y siendo el que más sobresalía una piedra granate de intenso color rojizo, en el sur una esmeralda de hermosos tonos verdes, en el este un ámbar de un penetrante tono amarillo y en el oeste un zafiro que parecía haber salido de la profundidad del océano. Shampoo acciono el mecanismo de la caja presionando el granate y de uno de sus lados expulso una finísima aguja, Shampoo pincho su índice con ella y la aguja manchada con la sangre de la amazona de inmediato se introdujo nuevamente al interior del alhajero, en menos de un segundo las cuadro piedras en conjunto se presionaron por si solas al interior del alhajero lo que levanto la tapa de la cajita y una cobra de oro con el pecho de obsidiana salió de su interior, entre las fauces de la imitación de reptil se sostenía un pequeño y diminuto rollo, el cual Shampoo tomo enseguida y la serpiente volvió al interior de la caja, y las joyas quedaron expuestas nuevamente como si nada hubiera pasado. Apresurada la amazona guardo todo nuevamente en el interior de su equipaje, salió de la tienda y se dispuso a servir la cena, mientras a lo lejos una pelirroja hacía katas de acuerdo a las instrucciones de la anciana amazona. Una mirada de determinación se dibujó en la hermosa china y apretó con fuerzas el pequeño rollo que había guardado entre sus ropas.

- Ranma… tú ser mío. – musito en voz baja.

**Fin del capítulo cuatro. **

**Notas del a autora:** Antes que nada muchas gracias a las personas que han leído este fic, en especial quiero agradecer a mi novia por ser parte de mis locuras y acompañarme con sus locas ideas a hacer de este fic uno del que nadie puede predecir nada. Este cuarto capítulo me costó mucho trabajo, confieso que de pronto mi musa se tomó vacaciones y nada más no regresaba, ahora parece que no me quiere soltar jajaja.

Antes que nada quiero aclarar por qué Haruka está aquí, en definitiva necesitaba a una persona que pudiera ser femenina y masculina y mostrarse como un peligro para Ranma, no es que sea floja para armar un personaje de la nada es que no tenía caso pues ya contaba con el personaje perfecto y no podía ser nadie más que mi querida y amada Haruka, su personalidad sobria ayuda para no ser un acoso constante para Akane, sin dejar de lado los hermosos coqueteos que puede tener con la peliazul (que no hacerlos simplemente no sería Haruka Tenou).

Agradezco infinitamente sus comentarios en especial a:

- Akanime por su felicitación y por ser la primera en animarte a mandarme un review.

- Bry por tu encantador comentario, habrá mucho de Ranma celoso pero aún queda mucha trama que descubrir, esto apenas comienza.

- Candy muchas gracias por haber leído mis otros fics, agradezco que mi one-shot te haya gustado, mi colo favorito es el negro, el rojo y toda la gama de colores tierra, en sí mis colores predilectos son los fríos.

- Nancyricoleon aquí tienes ya el cuarto capítulo, no creo tardar en subir el quinto, me queman las manitas.

- own son respondiendo a tu pregunta, misma que cito: "¿Con esto no se pondrá Ranma deprimido primero y se refugia solo para reanalizar la pelea. Si pones a las Amazonas a entrometerse así pueden exigirle que deje a Akane y obedezca su leyes?" No, Ranma no se deprimirá en ningún sentido y más con lo que le ha hecho ver Cologe y la propuesta de volverse más fuerte mucho menos que le entre algo de tristeza. No de hecho Cologe tiene sus propias razones para hacer lo que esta haciendo, sólo que aún no las ha explicado y bueno con esto ya quedo claro que Shampoo se trae algo entre manos.

- Chikibell muchas gracias por tu comentario y aquí tienes el cuarto capitulo.

**Gracias.**

**Siva-chan**


	5. Capitulo 5- Confía en mí

Los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen, son creación de las mangakas Rumiko Takahashi y Naoko Takeuchi. La historia en la que se presentan los personajes ha sido creada con fines de entretenimiento únicamente y es lo único que me pertenece. Dicho lo anterior, favor de proseguir con la lectura. Gracias.

Capitulo cinco.- Confía en mí.

Una dulce pelirroja yacía a los pies de una hermosa jovencita de violáceos cabellos, quién se le acercaba suavemente mientras la pelirroja solo atinaba a sonrojarse notoriamente y a encoger su pequeño y curvilíneo cuerpo.

- Por favor Shampoo… no lo hagas. – Susurro apenas audible la hermosa ojiazul mientras la amazona se inclinó para estar a la altura de Ranma chica, su mirada era serena hasta que sonrió con malicia.

- ¡Tener que ponértelo Ranma! – decía moviendo triunfal un conjunto de lencería entre sus manos.

- ¡He dicho que no! – gritaba exasperada Ranma incorporándose del suelo donde había caído seguido por la violácea amazona.

- Ranma… si querer ser chica deber aguantar lo que es ser chica… usar sostén y pantaletas.

- ¡No quiero, no quiero, no quiero! – hacía berrinches la pelirroja mientras Shampoo tomaba una botella con agua.

- O poner sostén y pantaletas o Shampoo convertir en minino y perseguir airen.

- No te atreverías – se atrevió a desafiar Ranma a Shampoo y esta sostuvo en lo alto la botella a punto de derramar el líquido - ¡espera, espera! Está bien me lo pondré.

Habían pasado tres semanas ya de entrenamiento, tres semanas en las que Ranma había estado solo como chica, gracias al entrenamiento de Cologe estaba aprendiendo a fortalecer los puntos débiles de su cuerpo femenino, conociendo sus áreas vulnerables, sacando ventaja de sus puntos más fuertes, la anciana le había colocado a Ranma pesas especiales en sus tobillos, piernas, muñecas y cadera, haciendo que sus movimientos fueran lentos y pesados pero permitiéndole fortalecer sus músculos y adquirir mayor velocidad. Según le dijo la anciana su pequeño tamaño le tendría que dar una considerable ventaja para atacar partes bajas en su oponente y escabullirse fácilmente.

- Ranma ven aquí – llamó Colonge a su ahora alumna.

- ¿Qué paso anciana? – un sonido hueco se escuchó, era el bastón de Cologne golpeando la cabeza escarlata de la chica.

- Ya te dije que no me llames anciana, soy maestra para ti – regaño la amazonas mayor a la pelirroja – es hora de que comiences el proceso de encontrarte a ti mismo yerno, de establecer un equilibrio entre tu yo interno masculino, tu yo externo femenino y tu espíritu, escúchame bien Ranma, el espíritu no tiene sexo, así que no importa que tan hombre te sientas debes dejar de verte como un ser con un sexo definido y verte como dos partes de un gran todo, sentirte pleno en un cuerpo de mujer e igualmente pleno en un cuerpo de hombre, para esto deberás contestar a la pregunta ¿quién eres Ranma Saotome?

- Pero de qué habla abuela, soy el representante de la escuela de artes marciales, el gran… - y antes de seguir un fuerte golpe azotó su cabeza.

- ¡Tonto! Es una pregunta filosófica, debes meditar esa respuesta, encontrar tu lugar en este mundo físico, conocer quién eres, reconocerte y aceptarte. ¡Ahora medita! – ordeno la anciana, hacer que ese chico se quedara con la mente en blanco no era lo difícil sino que esté realmente sacara algún provecho de ello.

- Está bien, no tiene por qué ser tan agresiva. – Ranma se apartó para poder encontrar la respuesta a esa pregunta, aunque no entendía cómo iba a hacerlo, en estas últimas semanas la vieja había hecho que meditara sin embargo no podía asegurar haberlo estado haciendo bien, escuchaba constantemente su propios pensamientos divagar entre recuerdos de diversos momentos en su vida, se supone que debía tener la mente en blanco pero simplemente no podía. Tenía en mente a Akane acompañada de ese imbécil que ahora era su prometido, divirtiéndose, riendo y… ¡Besándose! No simplemente no podía estar a solas con su mente.

"¿Quién eres Ranma Saotome?" resonaba la voz de la anciana en sus pensamientos, tenía que encontrar esa respuesta.

Respiro hondo, enderezo su espalda poniéndose totalmente erguido, cruzo las piernas y apoyo las manos en sus rodillas… y comenzó a pensar, razonar y a meditar.

Mientras tanto Shampoo había descubierto la información oculta dentro del pequeño rollo, hacía referencia a la princesa Xiaoyan Wei de quién Shampoo sabía se contaba la leyenda de que ella amó tanto a un guerrero samurái que llego a desaparecer a cuanta mujer se interesaba en él, de forma casi imperceptible la princesa ejercía una fuerza misteriosa sobre estas mujeres que hacía que de pronto perdieran todo el interés en el guerrero, que simplemente dejaran de amarlo, así ella obtuvo el corazón del samurái al ser la única que le seguía amando. El papel decía la forma de que ejercer esa misma fuerza en la voluntad de las mujeres interesadas en el hombre amado, había que introducir en cada una de las cavidades del alhajero un trozo de cabello de las féminas incluido en propio en la parte central, es decir donde estaba la piedra granate, Shampoo había aprovechado una mañana hacia una semana para ir a Nerima con la excusa de que los víveres escaseaban y para ver cómo estaba todo en el Nekohanten y estando en Nerima consiguió hacerse con un pequeño trozo de cabello de la cocinera de okoniyakis a quién con la excusa de informarle sobre cómo estaba Ranma la visito en su local de comida, la que dio más problemas fue Kodachi, la loca de las flores toxicas como la llamaba la amazonas y es que parecía imposible acércale en el momento en que Shampoo visito la mansión Kuno, pues la rosa negra alimentaba a su mascota, un cocodrilo, y Shampoo temía acercarse y convertirse en gato por el agua y terminar como botana del inmenso reptil, entonces fue cuando se le ocurrió buscar la habitación de la menor de los Kuno.

"Estúpida loca de las flores toxicas cómo es posible que tenga tantas trampas en su casa" Pensaba Shampoo (N.A. Los pensamientos de Shampoo son en chino por eso son más coherentes que su japonés al hablar) "Ahora esperare a que llegue" pero de pronto notó que cerca de ahí estaba el tocador de Kodachi y entre esas cosas el cepillo con el que peinaba su cabello. Camino la amazonas hacia el mueble, tomo el cepillo y estaba repleto de pelos de la rosa negra "Guacala esto asqueroso" los pensamientos de la peli violácea combinaban perfectamente con la mueca de asco que apareció en su rostro, tomo los cabellos del cepillo y los guardo para retirarse, una menos.

Pero el problema más grande lo tenía con la chica violenta del mazo, no tenía ni la mínima idea de dónde estaría, entonces desde que regreso al campamento no había podido avanzar en su plan y de eso hacía dos semanas.

- ¿Acaso te está dando problemas encontrar la respuesta a mi pregunta yerno? – le decía la anciana a Ranma quien frustrado revolvía los cabellos de su cabeza.

- Es que maestra… simplemente no sé cómo responder a eso…

- Dime que es lo que has averiguado hasta ahora.

- Yo soy un artista marcial, pero sólo porque mi padre es un artista marcial y él me entreno para ser eso, entonces bien podría ser un pintor, un doctor, un arqueólogo o cualquier otra cosa, sin embargo el arte marcial paso a ser parte de mí, esto me gusta así que forma parte de lo que Ranma Saotome es, he podido elegir mi camino con respecto a eso, ahora soy este cuerpo femenino, como soy el masculino, soy un estudiante y… soy… el prometido… de Akane… - termino sonrojándose visiblemente la pelirroja.

- Muy bien yerno vas por bien camino, comenzaremos por lo físico, lo terrenal, lo que nuestro cuerpo siente a través de los sentidos forma parte de nosotros, de las decisiones que tomamos, escucha bien yerno, aquí es donde tienes que concentrarte, tu cuerpo es la conexión hacia todo lo físico en la tierra, por eso debes cuidarlo, aceptarlo… reflexiona sobre eso. Además cada cosa que sentimos con cada uno de nuestros sentidos e incluso nuestros presentimientos nos traen consigo emociones es importante que aprendas a identificar tus emociones, las emociones son pasajeras buenas o malas son momentáneas al contrario de los sentimientos que son más profundos y duraderos.

Ranma escuchaba a la anciana con los ojos cerrados reflexionando sobre sus palabras, se quedó quieto, sintiendo su respiración, pensando acerca de quién es, sintiendo su cuerpo, escuchando todo alrededor, comenzó a apagar los sonidos externos escuchando sólo su voz interna.

En otro punto del Japón, Akane llevaba un entrenamiento similar al de Ranma…

- ¡Iiiiiiaaaaaaakkkkk! .- los estruendosos gritos de batalla se dejaban oír en medio del lago, provenían de una pequeñísima isla artificial en la que dos chicas peleaban con fiereza.

- ¿Es lo mejor que sabes hacer? – pregunto la más alta de las contrincantes asestando un certero puñetazo en el estómago de la otra chica sacándole el aire, esta instintivamente llevo sus manos a la parte adolorida y el siguiente golpe vino, la rubia conectaba un fuerte codazo en la espalda de la chica y esta cayo pesadamente.

- ¡Maldición! "Con estas malditas pesas me vuelvo demasiado pesada y lenta, no puedo defenderme" – Akane se paró lentamente, visiblemente amoratada y con sangre escurriéndole por la comisura de los labios, se limpió con el revés de su mano derecha, se puso nuevamente en guardia y se lanzó al ataque.

- ¡Ahora verás maldita oxigenada! – definitivamente el inusual grito de batalla desconcertó a la corredora y ese segundo de distracción basto para que por fin Akane logra asestarle un puñetazo en el estómago, la rubia soltó el aire que contenía pero no parecía haberle causado mayor efecto el golpe, mientras Akane se situaba en su espalda, la rubia giraba en su propia eje y lanzaba un derechazo dispuesta a conectarlo en el rostro de Akane, sin embargo la peli azul se adelantó al movimiento prediciéndolo y se agacho rápidamente, estiro su pierna derecha, barriendo a la rubia quien cayó sobre su trasero pero apoyo rápidamente las manos en el suelo para tratar de impulsarse hacia atrás y quedar fuera del alcance de Akane, pero en el momento que giraba en el aire, Akane se barrió a si misma conectando una certera patada en la espalda de la corredora quién termino por caer de frente al suelo comiendo polvo, la rubia se levantó lentamente, dio vuelta en su eje para quedar nuevamente de frente a la peli azul quien la aguardaba visiblemente cansada y sonrió…

- 3 semanas Tendo y es la primera vez que logras pegarme y una sino dos veces… terminamos por hoy.

- Si sensei – Akane hizo una reverencia y al segundo siguiente caía sobre sus rodillas completamente agotada.

- ¿De dónde te sacaste lo de rubia oxigenada?

- Jajaja… ¡Auch! – se quejó Akane – pues simplemente se me ocurrió… no pensé… que funcionaria… la distracción. – respondía agitada.

- Bien hecho, ahora báñate, come, y descansa un poco, aún mucho por hacer.

- Si sensei.

Akane llevaba un ritmo de entrenamiento muy desgastante, entrenaba desde el amanecer hasta que su maestra le dijera que podía ir a dormir, la primera semana Haruka la hizo trabajar en su equilibrio, para esto tenía que ir de un lado a otro cagando equilibrando bandejas enormes de comida, te, dulces, platos y demás una en cada mano y otra más en su cabeza con pesadas pesas puestas en su cuerpo, que cada 2 días aumentaban 2 kilos a las pesas, le fue muy difícil mantener el equilibrio pero tras dos semanas ya podía manejar las bandejas sin problemas. Por las tardes el entrenamiento eran constantes peleas para mejorar sus ataques y su defensa, por las noches Akane tenía que meditar profundamente, encontrar su centro, estar en equilibrio consigo misma y conectarse con la naturaleza, conocer su ki. Para eso Akane estaba conociendo y abriendo su mente, espíritu y cuerpo.

- Akane – comenzó a decirle suavemente su maestra – estamos llegando tal vez a la etapa más problemática para ti Akane, necesito que ames tu cuerpo…

- ¿Qué?

- Verás me has contado que Ranma suele insultar tu figura, que incluso te ha comparado con su versión femenina diciendo que él se ve mejor ¿tú que piensas de esto?

- ¡Qué es un estúpido, insensible, egocéntrico, baka!

- Quieres calmarte por favor – le decía con tono firme la rubia – ahora dime lo que realmente piensas y como te hace sentir lo que él dice con respecto a tu cuerpo. – Akane respiro profundo, sabía que Haruka no jugaba cuando le decía que tenía que hablar en serio, que tenía que expresar lo que sentía, le costaba mucho poner sus sentimientos en palabras.

- Él… me hace sentir… insegura… siento que no puedo atraerlo, que yo no podría gustarle nunca… yo… yo no me siento bonita – dijo pausadamente y casi en un hilo de voz.

- Akane para poder explotar el potencial que tú tienes, tienes que amar tu cuerpo, sentir con cada poro, conectarte con este plano terrenal, por ejemplo una de las formas que antiguas civilizaciones usaban conectarse en dos vías hacia lo físico y lo espiritual era el orgasmo…

- ¡¿EL QUE?! – visiblemente roja Akane había puesto su cuerpo totalmente tenso - ¿estás de broma, verdad?

- ¡Silencio! – ordeno fuerte y claro la corredora – no estoy bromeando, sé que para ti que eres una virginal doncella no será fácil entender esto, pero los preceptos, conceptos y normas que actualmente se aplican a la sociedad en que vivimos no existían con anterioridad, y mucho menos en un mundo que buscaba sobrepasar el límite físico, armonizarse con la naturaleza, y elevar el espíritu… uno de esos caminos es el placer, además de la meditación, la buena alimentación y por supuesto el equilibrio de las energías. – Akane escuchaba atentamente Haruka hablaba con un tono solemne y pausado como si debelara grandes misterios a su alumna, la veía pasear de un lado a otro, su voz era lo que más le gustaba, un leve sonrojo se depositó en las mejillas de Akane que feliz se sentía al ser alumna de una mujer a la que podía admirar como lo hacía con ella. – Akane ¿estas poniendo atención?

- ¡Sí, sensei! – respondió apresurada.

- Akane – dijo acercándose a ella y colocándose tras su espalda – quiero que conozcas el placer… - Haruka sintió como la peli azul se tensaba inmediatamente – relájate – le dijo poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros – el placer es una cosa intima, personal, individual, conocemos el placer a través de lo que nos gusta, de lo que nos satisface más allá de lo físico, el placer incluso en pareja empieza por el propio para evolucionar y convertirse en la unión de dos almas, quiero que identifiques lo que más te agrada, lo que amas, lo que te llena y además quiero… - se acercó a su oído – quiero que descubras tu cuerpo, que conozcas tu cuerpo y que además lo disfrutes, sin pena… y aceptes que es perfecto por el hecho de ser tuyo… - las manos de Haruka se deslizaron suevamente por la piel de los brazos de Akane, ella se estremeció, Haruka se puso en pie y ambas perdieron el contacto de sus pieles, Akane se había girado, la miraba expectante, sus ojos avellana estaban confundidos y asustados. Haruka tomo su barbilla y le dijo con suavidad – sé que puedes hacerlo.

Sin más la corredora se alejó para dejarla sola, para meditar en sus palabras.

Akane estaba completamente roja ante las declaraciones de la corredora, pero sabía que hablaba en serio, tenía que pensar realmente sobre lo que le decía, amar su cuerpo, aceptarlo, conocerlo, explorarlo… y aunque aún seguía roja la determinación apareció en su rostro. Hizo la posición de flor de loto para poder meditar un poco antes de ir a su cuarto.

Haruka sabía muy bien que un sentimiento hacia la menor de las Tendo había comenzado a formarse en su pecho, no podía negarlo pero tampoco podía aceptarlo pues sabía el sufrimiento que eso le traería, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo tenía miedo al dolor.

Esa noche Ranma había terminado su entrenamiento y estaba en su tienda, tocaba delicadamente su gran tesoro, de pronto una punzada en el vientre lo congelo momentáneamente "¿Pero qué demonios, que es este dolor, pero… será un mal golpe? Iré a consultar a la anciana, no quiero dejar de entrenar si este dolor se agrava" guardo con total cuidado el mechón de cabello, Ranma salía de la tienda mientras dos puntos amarillos brillaban en la noche, una pequeña gatita se adentraba a la tienda, esculco en la mochila y ágilmente atrapo un pequeño mechón azul en su hocico y salió de ahí tan rápido como había entrado.

- Ancia…. Quiero decir maestra… algo pasa conmigo, tengo punzadas de dolor en el vientre temo que pueda ser algún tipo de desgarre…

- Déjame ver muchacho – la anciana coloco su flaca y pequeña mano en el vientre de la ahora chica – no es nada e días estarás como nuevo…

- ¿Tres o cinco días, que cree que puedo retrasarme tanto con mi entrenamiento?

- ¿Quién dijo que dejarías de entrenar? Lo que pasara contigo no te dejará imposibilitado de entrenar, así que no quiero pretextos, ahora vete a dormir.

Ranma salió de la tienda de la anciana más confundido de lo que había entrado y se dirigió a la suya, sin entender muy bien lo que quiso decir su maestra, pero estaba cansado así que no le dio más importancia, se acostó en su bolsa de dormir e inmediatamente se quedó dormido.

Mientras tanto una ahora muchacha desnuda en medio del bosque tomaba un pequeño artefacto dorado, lo habría nuevamente pinchándose el dedo como lo había hecho con anterioridad, pero ahora hundió cada joya dando paso al orificio en que coloco cada mechón de cabello incluso parte del suyo. Las joyas comenzaron a brillar intensamente, humo negro fue expulsado de la boca de la serpiente, Shampoo aspirándolo sin querer se desvanecía lentamente.

Sólo pasaron unos minutos antes de que Shampoo se reincorporara, una sonrisa fría, maligna y francamente aterradora se dibujó en su rostro, sus ojos brillaron en un color granate intenso para después levantarse y caminar tranquilamente.

Mientras tanto Haruka se incorporaba en su cama, rápidamente se puso en pie y se asomó al balcón para sentir con todos sus sentidos despiertos lo que había presentido mientras dormía, el aire se hacía sentir pesadamente sobre su cuerpo, los árboles danzaban fieramente a causa del viento y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, bajo de un salto al piso, sintió la tierra estremecerse, algo no estaba bien… era como si un gran fuerza hubiera sido desatada, una fuerza que no era natural.

Realmente estaba preocupada la corredora, sin más salto al balcón de la habitación de Akane, la cortina estaba ligeramente corrida, la puerta entreabierta y la luna se colaba en el interior de la habitación, lo que vio la estremeció… pero de una manera muy diferente.

Akane estaba parada frente a su espejo, desnuda, rozaba suavemente la piel de sus brazos, de su rostro, se acariciaba, atenta a lo que descubría, Haruka podía ver a la peli azul disfrutar el rozar su cuerpo, el sentir su piel… estaba aceptando cada curva, cada musculo, cada poro como suyo, estaba amándose y Haruka estaba presenciando este momento, embelesada en su observación se grabó el bello cuerpo de Akane en cada rincón de su mente, la tenía de espaldas hacia donde ella estaba, el resto lo podía observar en el espejo, era hermosa, perfecta, sus hombros se delineaban sutilmente, eran redondos, sus clavículas asomaban bailando con los movimientos de sus brazos, sus pechos eran un llamado a la lujuria, medianos, firmes, de una aureola sonrosada, su estómago y su vientre plano se unían para formar una estrecha cintura y un abdomen bien trabajado juntos daban paso a unas caderas insinuantes y sus nalgas… ¡Dioses que no daría la corredora por poder tocarlas! Y esas piernas, largas, firmes, torneadas que coronaban como cereza al pastel ese cuerpo de diosa… pero su piel pálida teñida de un tenue azul por la luna parecía susurrar tócame. Los pensamientos de la corredora iban absorbiéndola, envolviéndola en un frenesí de éxtasis, estaba dispuesta a casi entrar a esa habitación y suplicar a Akane por una oportunidad… pero cerro los ojos… apretó los puños… respiro ocultando en todo momento su presencia… sonrió… ¡qué idiotez estaba pensando!

De pronto algo la sacó de su auto regaño mental… Akane rosaba su pecho delicadamente como queriendo saber que se sentía, la vio extender su dedo índice hasta rozar la punta de su pezón derecho, cerrado los ojos para disfrutar la sensación y dibujando en su rostro un gesto de placer, Haruka no lo soportó más… toco levemente la ventana.

- ¿Dónde estar Shampoo? – pregunto claramente desubicada la amazona, todo era oscuro a su alrededor, apenas podía divisar un poco de luz, como si fuera el final de un túnel se dirigió hacia él. - ¿qué estar pasando? ¿Por qué poder ver a airen y abuela como si fuera cine? – Shampoo hablaba en voz alta más para sí misma que para algún receptor, tenía dibujado en su rostro una autentica mueca de terror, frente a ella como si fuera una gran pantalla de cine se encontraban su abuela y Ranma, comiendo plácidamente su cena.

- Shampoo te quedo muy bien el guisado

- Gracias abuela.

Shampoo estaba más que aterrada, estaba entrando en pánico total, era capaz de escuchar la voz de su abuela y la suya propia respondiendo.

- Aaa… ayu… ayuda… ayuda… ¡AYUDENME! – termino gritando la amazonas.

Se cansó de gritar, nadie la oía, le dolía la garganta, se fastidió de llorar, le molestaban los ojos, se preguntaba una y mil veces que demonios estaba pasando hacía un gran rato que no se veía nada más en lo que a ella le parecía una pantalla de cine, la descripción más gráfica de la escena era ver a Shampoo frente a dos grandes pantallas, donde veía el exterior donde se supone que debería estar, ella podía ver partes de su cuerpo moverse, como sus brazos entonces entendía que ella de alguna forma había terminado encerrada en su propia mente, y las pantallas eran los ojos de su cuerpo viendo al mundo.

- ¿Estas cómoda pequeña?

- ¿Quién ser? – pregunto Shampoo incorporándose inmediatamente y poniéndose en guardia.

- Tú me has llamado aquí, gracias a ti soy libre nuevamente, ahora soy tú… pero antes fui Xiaoyan Wei, antes de ella fui otra mujer que como tú ambicionaba el amor de un hombre y yo te lo daré. – Shampoo escuchaba atenta las palabras pero no había nadie realmente sólo la voz.

- ¿Por qué encerrar a Shampoo aquí?

- No estas encerrada querida… estas digamos guardada, por el momento no necesito que interfieras, quitare de tu camino a las mujeres que te estorban y ese hombre que quieres será tuyo… confía en mí. – Shampoo sintió un escalofrió en su cuerpo, o en su alma, en algún lado de lo que ella era ahora. ¿Qué demonios había hecho? Se preguntaba.

- ¿Quién es? – Pregunto Akane, quién rápidamente se envolvió en una toalla, totalmente

apenada, no sintió la presencia de nadie.

- Akane soy yo… perdón por… interr… despertarte – tartamudeo la rubia – necesito hablar contigo. – Akane camino hacia la puerta corrediza que llevaba al balcón, y vio a la rubia parada siendo bañada por la luna… Akane pocas veces se había atrevido a admirar la belleza de otra mujer, le parecía algo impropio pero esta vez no lo pudo evitar, realmente Haruka se veía hermosa, Akane se ruborizo y agradeció a los dioses que su maestra hablara.

- Sentí una presencia extraña, energía siendo liberada en algún punto del Japón, algo que desequilibra la energía de los elementos.

- ¿Y qué crees que pueda ser? – Akane agradecía profundamente que no hubiera ningún tipo de comentario a lo que ella hacia despierta a esas horas de la noche.

- No tengo idea, pero estoy muy preocupada, necesitaba decírtelo quiero que estés atenta a cualquier cambio que sientas.

- Claro como tú digas – respondió la peli azul.

- Me retiro entonces preciosa – Haruka dibujo en sus labios su mejor sonrisa – descansa por favor mañana no lo tendrás tan fácil…

- Sensei no se vaya por favor… - susurro Akane. La rubia se acercó a ella imponiendo toda su altura sobre la chica, se inclinó para quedar cerca de su oído.

- ¿Quieres que me quede? – le dijo sensualmente.

- Si… sensei… - Akane suspiro y se alejó para ver nuevamente a la rubia a los ojos – necesito hablar contigo… como amigas.

- Por supuesto – decía Haruka haciendo un además para que la chica ingresara a su habitación mientras ella le seguía… amigas esa palabra le provoco una punzada en el pecho.

Fin del capítulo.

**Gracias por leer este nuevo capítulo. **

Ya por fin incluí mi discleimer (se me olvidaba siempre jajaja) ¿Por cierto que les ha parecido este capítulo?

No olviden que tomo en cuenta sus comentarios para mejorar como escritora, así que agradezco enormemente el tiempo que dedican a leer a estas líneas que nacen de mi alocada mente.

Isakura Tendo: Haruka en sí misma es un personaje complejo y un icono en el mundo yuri, gracias por apreciar su participación en esta historia, todavía tiene mucho que hacer por ella y por ese par de locos que son nuestros protagonistas. Gracias por tu comentario me alegra que la trama te guste, es muy complejo meterse a este mundo de las energías, el equilibrio sin tomar mucho peso de una corriente o de otra estoy dando en parte mi propia interpretación del mundo espiritual y energético. Muchas gracias por leer. =)

Akanime: Muchas gracias preciosa, en verdad gracias por estar aquí desde el principio. Me haces el día.

Bry: Actualmente ya estamos viendo un poco más de lo que Shampoo planeo sin embargo las intenciones de la amazona mayor para con Ranma aún no son claras pero tampoco debemos subestimarla que ella no da paso sin huarache. Me alegra que la respuesta del cabello de Akane te haya gustado, de hecho estoy casi segura de que algo así sucedió.

Guest: Thanks for your comment, if in fact be a good battle which was fought between them. I do not drive very good English so I hope I'm not being wrong in my answer. Greetings.

Nancyricoleon: Bella. Aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo espero sea de tu agrado y quedes muy intrigada con lo que pasara. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, considere justo que alguien le explicara a Akane lo sencillo que es cocinar cuando ya se cuenta con lo pre-cocinado que tanto facilita la vida, es que la pobre necesitaba ya un avance considerable en el tema y bueno en el manga si llega a preparar un arroz comestible así que si solo era comestible fue porque seguramente no lo lavo jajaja y la receta que comparte la historia es real, así se prepara de manera express una sopa miso. Saludos.


End file.
